French Kiss
by EowynAhsokaLover
Summary: Nanalee's parents have died in a tornado.She meets a certain woman in France, which starts dominoes, resulting in her meeting the Host Club.Yay for cheesy titles.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: All characters from Ouran belong to Bisco Hatori. To Code Geass fans I just chose the name Nanalee because I thought it was a pretty name, there isn't any deeper meaning. This is dedicated (if people dedicate such things) to the people who died in the Tuscaloosa tornado of 4/27/11.

Nanalee opened her eyes at the beautiful tinkling sound of the store's bell. She stood up, sighing, and walked over to the counter, observing the customer who had found their way into Nanalee's grandparents charming cafe and florist.

The woman still stood by the door, the afternoon light from the window casting a halo of light around her long, silky blonde hair. Her beautiful purple eyes were engrossed, staring at an object on the shelves. Nanalee twisted her neck oddly so as to see the item that had caught this woman's attention.

It was a bonsai tree. It was Nanalee's bonsai tree, or rather, the first bonsai tree she had ever tended. And certainly not the best bonsai tree on its shelf due to her inexperience at the art.

"Madame, may I help you?" Nanalee asked, the woman's quietness making her a little uncomfortable.

Nanalee's question brought the woman out of her daze with a start. "Oh, sorry. Just this bonsai reminded me of my son's rather fruitless attempt to take care of one himself." A second later, the woman realized what she had said could be insulting, "I'm sorry! I meant no offense. It is beautiful."

Nanalee held back a laugh. "Its fine. I'm only learning from my grandparents."

The customer's mouth relaxed into a smile, and she approached the counter. "So you're Cerise's granddaughter. I was wondering about the new face here."

"You come here often?" That would explain her ability to find the place. Most were regulars or accidentally find there way into the shop, hidden in the streets of Paris.

"Often enough. I suppose you're here visiting your grandparents?"

Nanalee fought to keep her mouth smiling. "Uh, of course. May I help you?"

The customer raised eyebrows, but said, "I'd like a cappuccino, a strawberry muffin for here, and a dozen other muffins. You can pick which ones. I'm Anne-Sophie by the way."

Nanalee nodded. "That's eight euros." Once the cash register was satisfied, she turned around to prepare Anne-Sophie's order.

"You're not just visiting your grandparents are you?" Anne-Sophie's voice was soft and comforting and, Nanalee hoped, not pitying.

Her faced turned away, she answered, "No. I moved here a week ago."

Tentatively, Anne-Sophie asked, "Your parents?"

"They died in a tornado." Nanalee struggled to keep pain out of her voice.

"Ah." An uncomfortable silence made itself felt in the shop, no interrupted by Nanalee giving Anne-Sophie her food.

She stood up. Addressing Nanalee, she said, "You can come over to my house with your grandmother if you wish. She comes every week to do gardening. It would be nice to have someone young there. And, you know I think I'll buy that bonsai tree. If you do visit with your grandmother, you can tend to it for me."

Nanalee eyed Anne-Sophie. She didn't seem so old as to have a grown child, though looks could be deceiving. "Your son? The tree's 14 euros. "

"He's not living with me." A pained expression passed over Anne-Sophie's face, before being submerged by a forced smile, as she handed Nanalee the money.

"I'm sorry."

"He isn't dead."

"Oh..." Nanalee shifted her weight to the opposite foot, feeling awkward.

"Thank you for the food. I'll look forward to seeing you again." The woman left quickly, grabbing the tree on her way out.

As the store's bell stopped ringing, Nanalee's grandmother, Cerise, came into the room. "Who was that?"

"Some regular named Anne-Sophie. She said that you went to her house every week to garden."

"Ah. Anne-Sophie. Actually, I go over there multiple times a week. I'm sort of her head gardener. You see, she is part of the Grantine family. They have a big business, or did. It has pretty much failed. But she is still rich compared to most people, though I hear she gets support from someone in Japan."

"She said she has a son, though he doesn't live with her."

Surprised, her grandmother said, "She told you about her son!"

"Not really. Just that and that he once tried to take care of a bonsai tree."

"That's a lot. I didn't even know she had a son until I'd been working for her for a year. Its very sad. She has lupus and is often sickly. Apparently, her son is illegitimate, so he lived with just his mother most of his life until he moved to Japan with his father. There was some deal that Anne-Sophie would get money to deal with her sickness if her son moved away. But I don't know details." Cerise stretched.

"Would you take me with you the next time you go to her house? She invited me."

"Of course. Don't you play the piano, Nanalee?"

"Yes, for a long time."

"You can play for her then. The rumors say her son loved to play the piano."

* * *

><p>Several months later, Nanalee was a regular at Anne-Sophie's estate. And while she did often play the piano (and what an exquisite grand piano it was) for Anne-Sophie, she served more as a companion.<p>

Cerise was glad at the turn of the affairs. When Nanalee had arrived in France to live with them, she had been broken, even though she was good at hiding it. And, even though Cerise hadn't known Anne-Sophie for a long time, nor as intimately as Nanalee now knew the woman, Cerise had seen that the woman too had been broken, though Cerise also thought that Nanalee had more reason to be broken, for her loved ones had died, while Anne-Sophie's were just in Japan and not allowed to see her. But both had had a healing effect on the other.

Recently Nanalee had taught Anne-Sophie chess, something Anne-Sophie had never learned. Cerise had found out Nanalee's passion for the game in their own games, which both Cerise and her husband, Eric, always lost. Anne-Sophie always lost too, but she was a beginner, though Nanalee had confided to her grandmother that she thought Anne-Sophie was a little too emotional and impulsive to be a great chess player. Anne-Sophie seemed to enjoy it now.

Cerise stopped sweeping the floor of the shop to look out the window. A tall young man was approaching the shop. "Nanalee, I think someone's coming for you!" Nanalee had made many friends in school and given them the address of their shop, something which Cerise appreciated as it brought in more business.

Nanalee entered the main shop's room. She looked outside at the approaching boy. "Grandmother, this isn't one of my classmates. He looks Asian." But her grandmother had already left. With a sigh, she pulled her hair out of her face so she could prepare whatever this boy wanted without it distracting her.

The store bell rang. "Good morning. How may I help you?"

The boy walked up, "I would like an espresso and..."his eyes searched the store's variety of pastries, "a cinnamon pumpkin muffin." His grammar was perfect but he spoke French with enough of an accent unfamiliar to Nanalee that he was a foreigner.

"Coming right up." She turned and began to make the espresso, while watching his from the corner of her eye. He wandered over to the shelf where Nanalee had convinced her grandmother to sell books. There weren't many, but Nanalee had read all of them and enjoyed them. She saw him pick one out, and after her read the back, he brought it up to the counter.

"I would like this book too."

Turning around with the finished espresso, she looked at his selection. It was the complete Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. She smiled.

"You have a strange selection of books."

"Indeed. I've read all of them myself. 12 euros please." She took his money and handed him his food.

"Merci." He sat down. Nanalee watched his eyes begin to scan the room.

"If you don't mind me asking, you aren't from France,where are you from?"

"Japan. You?"

Before she could answer, he said, "You're accent is French, but I can tell you aren't from here either."

She knew her accent was perfect. In fact, it was almost Parisian, as her father had had been from Paris and it was he she had learned the language from. She then realized that all of the books were in English.

"I guess we need to sell books in French rather than in English. I hadn't thought of that." She wrote that on a sticky note and put it on the counter. "America. I'm living with my grandparents who own this store." The dark haired boy nodded.

His eyes continued to rove the walls. Suddenly he pointed at the picture of the customer of the week. "Who is that?"

"Anne-Sophie. But why do you want to know?"

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Yes, but I'm not about to tell you. I don't even know you're name."

The boy seemed to let out a mental deep breath and stood up. Holding out a hand to shake he said, '"I'm Kyoya Ootori. Please forgive my rudeness."

Resisting the urge to stare at him, she replied just as coolly, shaking his hand, "I'm Nanalee Carson."

"Would you please tell me where Anne-Sophie Grantine lives?"

"You know her then?"

"Only in passing."

"I would have to ask my grandmother. Anne-Sophie doesn't always appreciate visitors, though she's always a charming hostess."

"Is your grandmother currently available?"

"Yes, she's just in the back room. I shall go ask her."

"Please do." Nanalee left the room.

"Grandmother?" She called out loudly.

"Over here." Cerise was dusting. Nanalee had noticed that her grandmother's hobbies seemed to be gardening and cleaning.

"That boy wanted to know where Anne-Sophie lives. He wouldn't tell me why."

"Does he know her?"

"He said,'Only in passing."

"Ah. Where's he from?"

"Japan."

"I wonder if he knows, what's Anne-Sophie's son's name."

"Rene. Or at least that's what she calls him."

"Hmm." Cerise scratched her nose, a habit Nanalee had observed her doing every time she thought about something deeply. Finally, Cerise answered, "Ask the boy about Anne-Sophie's son. If he knows more than the boy's name, you can show him where she lives."

"Walk? It is a little far, not that I mind."

"If this Japanese boy is that determined to meet her, walking shouldn't deter him."

"Okay."

Nanalee reentered the room. She watched Kyoya struggle to rise slowly and dignified, amused. "Monsieur, do you happen to know Rene?"

Kyoya hesitated, "Do you mean the son of Anne-Sophie?"

"Oui."

"I do, though I know him as Tamaki Suoh."

"Is he involved with your quest to find Anne-Sophie?"

"A quest? Hmm. Maybe. mademoiselle, would please tell me where to find Anne-Sophie?"

Nanalee fought a scowl from appearing on her face. "Flattery will get you nowhere Monsieur. Please answer my question or you won't find Madame Anne-Sophie."

Nanalee smirked as she once again saw him struggle to bury his impatience. He was quite good at doing it, but she was good at spotting people's emotions. "Very well. I relent. I go to Tamaki Suoh's school and am his friend. Our class is currently on a trip to France and I thought to try to find his mother, whom he hasn't seen in years."

"Very good. I'll take you to see her then." She began to take off the apron she always wore while working in the shop."

"Can't you just tell me her address."

"No. That would go against my grandmother's judgment." She hung up her apron and led the way out of the shop.

She stopped just as she went out the store's door, Kyoya bumping into her as he didn't realize she had stopped. Sourly, she asked, "Is that your limousine?" She wasn't surprised he was rich. A school trip from Japan to France wouldn't be cheap.

"Yes. Would you prefer to ride to Madame's house in it?" He smirked, believing she was surprised and impressed.

"No." She stalked over to the driver's window. After she knocked on it, Kyoya's driver rolled the window down. "Excuse me, but did you see the sign at the mouth of the street saying no cars allowed."

"Yes they did. I instructed them to ignore it. They can't speak French."

Nanalee looked up at Kyoya. "Then, please excuse me for a minute, I need to call someone. Then I shall walk you to Anne-Sophie's house." She pushed all emotion from her voice, then walked away, dialing a number. After a minute she hung up, waving Kyoya over, she yelled, "Cone on, rich boy!"

Kyoya looked down at his companion, nearly a foot shorter than him. Nanalee was 16 but only 5'2''. She had never had the legendary growth spurt of pubescent girls, and resented her height, as she was short for an American, but she was pretty sure she would grow more. Her shoe size was a full 1 1/2 size bigger than her mothers, who had been 5'4'', and her father had been 6'2''.

He had saw her smirks in the store and knew their reason. Few had ever caught his emotions before. He did have to be extra careful around his father and Haruhi was better than the others at seeing his emotions, but Nanalee Carson was better than both. And he was pretty sure that she was disguising many of her feelings as well, though some she didn't even try, as she wasn't as afraid to offend others; she had been rude to him. Not that he should care about offending others, or showing his emotions, to these strangers in France whom he will never see again, but it was always good to be safe.

He didn't know what he thought of finally getting to see Tamaki's mother. Since he became friends with Tamaki, she had seemed somewhat like a legendary figure, able to instill such deep emotions in his friend.

He started to ask how much further her house was, but noticed that Nanalee was no longer beside him. He turned around quickly, worried he had missed a turn. He saw her sitting in a field of flowers making...he pushed his glasses up his nose. This girl, who had seemed mature, was now busy making daisy chains.

As if she felt his stare, she looked up at him. "I thought I told you I'd be gone for a minute." Placing one on her head, she jumped up, and she ran toward him. Once she caught up with him, she asked, "Don't you have any sisters?"

"I have one, but I haven't ever seen her make daisy chains."

"I hope not. That would be a little perverted, wouldn't it." She saw him blush slightly, before she grinned. "Ah, rich kids. You guys simply don't appreciate the simple things in life."

"Some do."

"Who?"

"Tamaki, or Rene, as you call him. He's obsessed with instant coffee."

"Blech! Baristas don't usually like instant coffee. Look we're here!"

Kyoya was surprised at its size. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't as small as he expected it to be. He followed Nanalee underneath the flowery arch and through its large yard to the front door. She knocked on it.

Kyoya fought from staring at the woman who answered it. She really had to be Tamaki's mother for their similarities seemed limitless.

"Anne-Sophie, I've brought someone for you to meet. He's Japanese." She waved Kyoya over.

Anne-Sophie let out a small gasp and whispered something in Nanalee's ear. Nanalee replied, causing Anne-Sophie to smile. "Nice to meet you."

Nanalee said, 'I've got to go now. Have fun!" She waved at both of them and ran off.

* * *

><p>A hunched figure cloaked in darkness walked over to a small table in the middle of the room. The single, black candle cast light onto his grinning face. He sat down and murmured a few words. Dramatically, he removed a cloth on the middle of the table, revealing a crystal ball. The hooded figure leaned down and stared, mesmerized by his visions.<p>

**Mwahaha! Kyoya is now officially a nerd. Go Hitchikers! Though I didn't realize what I was doing until I did it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

**Author's Note: Whoops. I realize I didn't finish editing this. Please forgive me. Now I have, no I haven't. Now I think I am. **Thank you to the person who favorited my story. Those who read my last chapter realize that I changed how Kyoya met Anne-Sophie. I'll probably change the story line a little in my story later on.

"Good Morning!" Anne-Sophie's voice filled the shop room.

"Be right with you." Nanalee called from the back room. They had just gotten the French version of all their books in stock and she was sorting them into piles. She stood up straight and stretched, getting the kinks out of her back. She walked into the shop, not pausing at the sight of another person by Anne-Sophie's side.

Anne-Sophie smiled. Nanalee thought she looked particularly radiant, and wondered if it had anything to do with the Japanese man by her side. "Nanalee, let me introduce you to my,er...friend. Nanalee, this is Yuzuru Suoh. Yuzuru, this is Nanalee Carson."

"Pleased to meet you." Nanalee grinned inwardly. So he was the reason she looked so happy. Yuzuru was her love, the father of Rene.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you, my dear."

If Nanalee was the kind of girl who blushed and giggled, she would be doing that now. The man had deeply bowed and seemed to pull a rose out of nowhere. Behind him, she saw Anne-Sophie smiling happily. "May I help you?"

"I would like a cafe late and a cinnamon roll, Nanalee." Anne-Sophie gave her order.

"I would like an Irish coffee and a bran muffin, please."

She raised her eyebrow teasingly, believing that she had measured this showy part of his personality, "Do think you really need that?"

He smiled, "Unless you suggest something better, my dear."

She turned around and started to fill their order.

Anne-Sophie spoke, more seriously, "After our food's done, can we speak to your grandparents?"

"Of course. Here are your coffees and pastries. It'll be 4 euros." Anne-Sophie handed her the money. "I'll go get them."

Nanalee left the room, wondering why they wanted to speak to her grandparents. Doubtless it was some 'adult' topic, but as Anne-Sophie and Nanalee's grandparents often spoke to her about 'adult' topics, it couldn't be just anything. She hoped that it wasn't anything about her. She hated it when others spoke about her, especially her 'future' without her. After her parents died, Nanalee insisted on sitting in on every conversation, and if anything was decided about her 'future' without her present, she would refuse to do, even though some of the things were good ideas.

"Grandmother? Grandfather? Oh, where art thou?"

A voice called, "We're in the greenhouse, Nanalee."

Nanalee swerved, taking a left turn instead of the right she would have. Then she found herself in the greenhouse.

Eric looked up from a flower bed he was tending, "How are those books coming along Nanalee?"

"There coming, but Grandfather, Grandmother. Anne-Sophie and her...uh, lover I guess are here. They want to talk to you."

Cerise's voice came out of a tree, "Alone, without you being there?"

"I believe so."

"Okay then, I'm coming down. Eric why don't you go ahead of me and entertain them."

"Oui, Cerise."

"I'm going to finish the books." Nanalee followed her grandfather out of the greenhouse. Soon she was back to sorting books.

Anne-Sophie tended to her cuticles, feeling a little awkward. She really didn't want to ask it of this young girl who had actually lost more than she had, but all the same she was desperate.

Cerise sat down, joining the three adults already seated. "So, what's this all about."

Yuzuru said. "I'm sure you're aware of my and Anne-Sophie's situation."

Cerise answered, "I don't know the details but I have the basic idea."

He looked at Eric. Eric said, "Not really."

Yuzuru explained, "Well many years, Anne-Sophie and I had a child together. He was raised here in France for many years, his happiness troubled my wife's illness and my long absences. Several years however, my mother, who is the true ruler of the Suoh family, summoned him to France, as he was the only heir that wasn't several cousins away. Do you follow me?" The older couple nodded. "Well, my mother forbid him from seeing Anne-Sophie. I am not supposed to see her, but my mother can't stop me from occasionally visiting. However, I can't speak of her to my son Tamaki."

"Where are you going with all this?" Cerise asked.

Anne-Sophie answered, slowly, "It is possible for us to orchestrate Nanalee moving to Japan, my son's school, even his very class. I don't want to ask such a favor, but Rene and I haven't contacted each other in years, and she could be our way to do so, even in an indriect way."

Eric asked, "So you want to use our granddaughter, who just lost her parents, to link you to your child who is still alive and in contact with one of his parents?"

Cerise put a hand on her husband's arm, "I'm sure you mean no ill. My husband recently lost his son, you see. I think you ought to ask her, not us. We will defend any decision she makes. "

Anne-Sophie said quietly, "I don't mean to hurt anyone."

A moment of silence passed. Then she gasped as a voice came from the doorway. "I'll do it. I'll do it as long as its okay if my Japanese is atrocious and I don't have to do anything...demeaning. That isn't the right word, but who cares." Nanalee stepped out of the door's shadow, a sad smile touching her face. "But give me more details. How could you do this without alerting the matriarch of your family."

Yuzuru spoke seriously, "I have an ally in trying to reunite my family. His family is very powerful. He and I can set up various scholarships and federal rewards and so forth for having foreign students. We can have you automatically win this position, though it might be better if we had other foreign students as well. Each would stay with a Japanese family who goes to my school."

Nanalee had drawn up a chair, "And how does you mother not see any of you involvement in this, if you know what I'm saying."

"We can make it look as if the Ootoris do everything."

Nanalee raised an eyebrow, "Would this be the family of that boy I met recently?"

"Yes. You would stay with them as well." Anne-Sophie spoke up.

"Why can't Kyoya be the messenger, as he knows where you live?"

Yuzuru said, "There is a whole plan to reunite my wife, for to me she is my wife, and my son. Kyoya does not know and it would be better if he didn't. Also he doesn't know Anne-Sophie as well as you, and it would be strange for him to visit France often."

Nanalee nodded. "Okay. I will really do it."


	3. Chapter 3: Rene

**Author's Note: Okay for the record, the first bit is a dream/flashback thing. All other italics mean either its a thought, or its Japanese. The rest of the time they're speaking French or English. In the next chapters I probably won't do that, but I thought that differentiating the languages fit this chapter. Thank you for people who've read and liked my story, though I'd like some reviews. Not crushing ones or flames though please. **

* * *

><p><em>It was so loud. So terrifying. Once the siren started, her friend's mother made them put on bicycle helmets and march into the basement, armed with candles. Nanalee had complained. Surely her house was close enough that could get there before the tornado arrived. She probably could have, but it was good she didn't get the chance.<em>

_First the rain bombarded her friends house. It sounded like hail, but it was just raining that fast. Suddenly, the winds picked up. They were even louder. Even in the basement, they were ear-splintering. _

_The basement was completely underground. Once the power went out, it was pitch dark. Nanalee and her friend huddled together, praying, though neither were religious._

_Apparently, the wind wasn't that loud, for the girls could hear screams from outside. When it seemed like it couldn't get worse it did._

_The whole house came off the ground. The winds picked it up, all except the basement, a few bricks, and the people in the basement, which was a miracle. _

_They saw the tornado then. Not quite above them, but very close. Right above Nanalee's house. _

_She lost track then. Perhaps she lost conscience. Perhaps she blocked the memories away. But then, she found herself standing, physically uninjured, on the rubble of her house, watching the bloody, mangled corpses of her parents being removed. She sobbed._

Nanalee awoke on the plane, a tear winding its way down her face. She shivered.

Nanalee froze. _Really. Did they really have to do this?_

Outside of the concourse, a small platform had been set up, with speakers on either side. Milling around it were, naturally, Japanese people, what looked like security men, and young foreigners, who Nanalee guessed were her partners in winning the scholarship.

She spotted someone winding their way through the crowd towards her. Rather than meeting them halfway, she stayed put, letting them come to her.

Kyoya Ootori approached her, scowling slightly. "Somehow, Carson-san, I'm not surprised to see you here."

"Back in Japan with all the honorifics, aren't we? Just call me Nanalee." She shook her head teasingly.

Ignoring her comment, he asked, "Do you know what family you're staying with?"

Grinning to herself, she answered, "Why, it happens to be yours, the Ootori family."

His eyes widened, "Mine. How coincidental. I take then, your number four."

"Oui."

"Kyoya!" Someone searching for Kyoya emerged from the crowd. He approached the two of them, his face expectant. "_Oh I didn't mean to interrupt, but I'm about to give my speech_."

Nanalee starred at him. He was handsome, the same height as Kyoya, and just as lean. But what stood out to her was his blonde hair and purple eyes. "Um, nice to meet you. I'm Nanalee Carson. I'll be living in the Ootori."

The blonde gasped and sank to his knee, "French! My princess, France is my native land. I am the son of the chairman of the school you will be going to. I'm Tamaki Suoh. But should a princess as pretty as you be staying in a house with only boys?" He held a rose in one of his hands.

_Definitely his father's son_, Nanalee comments to herself. "I am already acquainted with Kyoya. We met in France during you're school's trip. Besides, I don't think I'd be the female in the household. You guys are rich, right? Don't you have maids?"

"We do." Kyoya nodded.

Rene had stood, unperturbed by Nanalee's somewhat stoic response. Though he addressed himself as Tamaki, Nanalee still thought of him as Rene. Eagerly, he said "Then you are a commoner too! Just like my Haruhi!"

"Most people here are...well aren't in the 3 percent of the population that includes the sickeningly wealthy." Rene squealed with joy. She continued, " But I wouldn't advise calling them commoners, or saying anything implying they were different from you. Others won't be as condescending as me."

He nodded gravely. "Come with me. You can stand by me while I give the speech to make sure I don't offend anyone." He started to drag her through the crowd.

"What language are you addressing them in?" Nanalee asked.

"Japanese of course. We are in Japan."

"If you can manage it, I'd advise you speak in English. Most of the scholarship students are better at speaking English than Japanese. Would you please let me go? I don't want to go up on the stage, R-...Mr Suoh."

He stopped. "Mr. Suoh? Please, call me Tamaki, my princess, and come with me on stage."

She smiled. She replied, dramatically, fluttering her eyelashes as was proper acting at such a time, "Oh, Sir Tamaki. Would go up there without me, oh my courageous knight? If I were to join you, I would surely feint from being in front of so many people."

"Princess, I will, but only since you implore me so." He ran up to the platform.

She stretched, maintaining a serene expression while inwardly scowling. Quickly, but not quickly enough for anyone to notice, she made her way to the back of the crowd, rejoining Kyoya.

Rene began to speak dramatically in English. After a minute, Nanalee turned to Kyoya, feeling his eyes bore into her. He starred at her with an expression just short of amazement.

"May I help you?" She asked, suddenly conscience of the short dress whose hem was only mid-thigh, despite the leggings she wore underneath.

"How did you do that? Haruhi can manage him pretty well, but often he sends him into an emo corner."

"I played my part." She yawned.

"What?"

"I...I acted. I played the part of the desperate princess, pleading him to go up there alone."

"I think I understand."

Nanalee smirked. "You can't do that though, can you. Unless you were to dress in drag." She looked at him, trying to to imagine him dressed as a woman, and failing. "Not that I would have a problem with it, for I can't imagine it."

Silence passed. Nanalee sneaked a look at Kyoya, seeing if his face showed any expression. Finally, he asked, "When are you going to tell him?"

She paused, "You mean when am I going to tell Rene that I know his mother?" She frowned, "I guess I ought to start calling him Tamaki. Calling him Rene will really give it away."

"So when are you going to tell him?" He repeated his question, not letting it be brushed aside by her comments, though she hadn't purposely tried to do so.

Cautiously, as she didn't want to alert Kyoya to Yuzuru's plans, she said, "I don't plan to. Or at least not until I know him well. And I hope you won't either."

"But didn't Anne-Sophie tell you about him?"

"It isn't the same thing."

"Perhaps not..." A few minutes later, he said. "Do you think we should leave? This idiot will be talking for a long time."

She struggled to hold in a giggle, though she was sure that her face remained completed composed, "Do you really call him that? Even to his face?"

"Yes, why shouldn't I. He's a really big idiot."

Again struggling to withhold laughter, "It's rude. I didn't imagine you, rich boy, being so rude to anyone who could give you a profit."

"Indeed. I don't see how you come to that deduction during our brief meeting in France."

"I've my research. You do that too, don't you." It wasn't really a question, she knew he did. "Anyway, why do...have the nerve to call him an idiot."

He struggled to find the words, a rare occurrence. "Tamaki...Tamaki is my best friend. I don't think he minds, especially if I smile while doing so."

Nanalee looked at him. He was starring into space. Suddenly he realized what he said. As a expression of horror at saying so much about his feelings spread across his face, she smiled. "There's going to be more where that came from. And that sounds just like Re- Tamaki-kun."

"Isn't he your senpai? You're not as old as us."

"I'm in the same class. And anyway, I'm American. I don't use honorifics the same way. And I think you're right. We should go."

Unbeknownst to them, Tamaki watched them leave, smiling, for he saw his friend doing so as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Yoshio

**Author's Note:** Again, thanks to people who've read. Sorry about the whole editing thing on chapter 2 I believe. Everything belongs to Bisco Hatori except my characters.

* * *

><p>Nanalee stared at the dress. A maid had brought it to her room a few minutes before, telling her that it was her new school's uniform. It was yellow, with puffed sleeves, and a removable padding at the chest. Gingerly, she picked it up and held it in front of her in the mirror. She winced.<p>

Still holding the dress, she marched out of her room, across the hall, and knocked on the door to Kyoya's room. "It 's Nanalee."

"Enter." He looked at her, surprised to see her mortified expression.

She scowled, not even trying to keep it back. The main reason she ever withheld her expressions was her pride in the face she could do it, and that it often made human contact easier, so what reason was there doing it now.

"What is troubling you?" He went back to typing on his laptop.

Smiling sarcastically, she said. "This. Its hideous."

"Many of the girls at Ouran love the outfit."

"Well, maybe it looks good on them."

Kyoya looked up at her and dress she held next to her. He could see how the dress wouldn't suit her. "And why are you disturbing my peace for this?"

"Do you still have your uniform from your first year?"

"No, and even if I did, it would be too big. And the middle school uniforms are different."

"That's why I didn't ask for one." She muttered, wishing she was taller.

"You aren't actually that short for Japanese girls, though I think you've actually grown a centimeter since we met. And you aren't thinking of disguising yourself as a boy, are you?"

"I know, but I am for an American, and no I'm not. I was going to...feminize it so its clear I'm a girl. Did you know that these dresses came with a padded chest to make it look it bigger? You can take it off, but..."

"No, I didn't. I'm not interested in dresses and what they come with it." He looked her over, stopping to look at her chest. It was obviously there and bigger than Haurhi's, but was still small. "Would you use the padding?"

Resisting the urge to go and smack him and trying her best not to turn red, she answered , "No." After a pause, Kyoya pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Haruhi only has two, though he's the closest to your size. I guess I'll see if Hunny has any extra he can loan you, the outfit might be a little short though."

"I can fix it. By the way, when is your father returning from his business trip? I would like to meet him."

"Tomorrow. And then we start school the day after."

She nodded and turned to leave the room. As she closed his door, she said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Someone knocked on her door. Not looking up from the book she was reading, she called "Enter."<p>

A maid entered. "Nanalee-san?"

Nanalee sighed inwardly. Nanalee-san was the most casual term she had convinced the servants to call her. "Yes, uh, aren't you Kotone?"

"Yes, Nanalee-san. You requested that you be notified when Yoshio Ootori-sama arrived. He has. I think he's coming up here to greet you."

Nanalee's eyes widened. "What?" She looked around at her room. It wasn't messy, but not that neat. "Do you think I should clean up, or go meet him?"

"Neither is required." The maid, Kotone, turned around, and Nanalee nearly jumped out of her seat.

A man entered the room. He wasn't that tall, making Nanalee wonder why Kyoya was so tall. His face was chiseled and stern, and though his hair was still black, she saw a few whites in it. The man, while keeping up a calm composure, looked to her as if he were eternally weary.

He walked over to her, "Yoshio Ootori. Good to meet you Nanalee Carson." He held out a hand.

She took it. "You too. Just call me Nanalee."

"Then call me Yoshio." Though his face remained the same, something in his eyes told her he had relaxed a little.

"Father." The new voice from the hallway was Kyoya's and he too stepped into her room. "I didn't know you had arrived."

She saw Yoshio tense up, though she wasn't sure why. Kyoya hadn't told her much about his father, and even though Haruhi had said a little more (though Kyoya didn't know about that), Nanalee didn't see why Yoshio should tense up at the sight of his son.

"I have returned from my business trip. I hope you are well, Kyoya."

Kyoya nodded, "I am. I hope your business trip was productive."

"It was. On another matter, we will be having a dinner with several other families, including others with scholarship students, as well as the Suohs, tomorrow night. Now Kyoya, please leave. I wish to discuss some things with Nanalee."

Kyoya bowed and left. Yoshio nodded to the maid, dismissing her.

"Er...what did you want to discuss?" Nanalee asked.

"Come with me to my office. I don't want to be overheard."

Yoshio's office was smaller than she had imagined it would be. While still spacious, it wasn't much bigger than the average bank manager's. On the wall without windows or shelves were two paintings. One was of a man sharing many characteristics with Yoshio, except for his old age and the even sterner expression on his face. The other was a beautiful woman, who was painting within the painting. She was tall, and she shared many facial characteristics with Kyoya, but a small genuine smile played on her lips. Nanalee instantly liked her.

"My father and my wife. She painted both." He sat down behind his desk.

"She was quite the artist." Nanalee followed his example, sitting down in a chair on the other side of the desk.

"Indeed." He spoke wistfully. "I think Kyoya and my daughter Fuyumi take after her more than my other children, though in completely different ways." He was quiet for a minute, then suddenly cleared his throat. "So. When you plan on notifying Tamaki Suoh that you know his mother?"

"That has been a very popular question. Not tomorrow night. I wish to get to know him a little before I tell him."

"I was going to suggest that you not tell him at the party. His grandmother will be there."

She sat up, interested. "I must confess I've been eager to meet Shizue Suoh for quite a time. Well, I've been eager to meet you too."

"Indeed. Why so?"

"Well, she's the cruel and unreasonable government. You and I are co-conspirators of the rebellion."

He frowned for a second, then said, "You've read too many novels."

Nanalee laughed. She glimpsed the fleeting of a smile on Yoshio's face as well, which made her glad. "Perhaps."

"I hope your not trying to turn our whole world on its head."

"Well, it isn't my intention. It might happen as a result of something I do, but its not m intention at this point in time."

Time passed without anyone speaking. Nanalee smiled inwardly, _Ah awkward moments are wonderful._ Noticing the photographs framed on his desk, she motioned that she wished to look at them.

He nodded, giving his permission. One was of all his children standing together. By Kyoya's appearance she guessed it to be pretty recent. The other was a picture of his wife, a young Kyoya and a young girl sitting on her lap, while Yoshio and Kyoya's brothers standing up behind them.

"Um...Yoshio, if you don't me asking, why do you seem so...tense around Kyoya? You seem much different sitting here than you did back in my room." She watched him, suspecting he had the same reluctance to talk about personal matters as well as the same ability to hide his feelings from others, an ability which didn't work with her.

"I...When my wife, Riko, was alive, we were a family. I acted like a proper father. Then, she died not long after that photo was taken. I...stopped being a father then. Now, I..."

She understood. "You feel guilty for how you disconnected from your children after your wife died. And now you can't tell them how you feel, due to pride and lack of knowledge in even knowing how to." She sighed. "Pride can be good, but its also very painful. I hope when my time comes, I can overcome my pride. But even if I do, I'll probably still butcher it, especially if its involved with romantic love. I don't do well with crushes and, I would imagine, even worse with that kind of love. You must have really loved your wife."

He smiled gently, similar to the smile his wife had in her pictures. "I did, even though our marriage was arranged. You are very wise."

Nanalee blushed. "I also don't take compliments well. I wish I could help reconcile you with your children, but I don't know Kyoya, much less anyone else, well enough to suggest a strategy. But if Kyoya is like your wife, and she is how I imagine her, then I don't think I should be too hard once you work up the courage."

"But you see, he's also like me."

"A dilemma then." She stood and stretched. "I'm sorry, this conversation is too depressing for me."

"Well, I've said what I needed to about Tamaki. You may go."

She turned and walked out the door, winking at him as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I wanted to say more, but the top of this didn't seem the best place. While writing this, I was reminded of fruits basket, and how I got bored near the end because there was so much relationship stuff (I persevered and finished though. And I liked it, but not as much as Ouran). So I'm going to try to put some other plot twist in. I had an idea which I still might use, but that will take several more additional chapters. So yeah. Happy weekend.


	5. Chapter 5: Ouran

**A/N: Sorry this took such a long computer has a virus so...yeah. Old readers, I've tacked on a little bit to the end of the first chapter, just to give a hint of conflict**.** Enjoy and please review.**

Nanalee exited the limo after Kyoya. She had succeeded in obtaining the boy's uniform from Hunny or Mitsukuni Haninozuka. To her disappointment, she had been unable to meet the boy, for she was out when he dropped off the uniform. She had 'feminized' it as best she could with such little time. Now it emphasized her subtle curves and long legs. She was clearly a girl.

Kyoya helped her out, saying, "The Chairman will be addressing us today, as it is the start of the new term and as we have so many new students. Usually, we would go to homeroom for announcements. You won't worry about finding it tomorrow, as we're in the same class, along with Tamaki."

"I wouldn't have to worry anyway. I have a very good sense of direction. Armed with a map I can go anywhere."

"The school has many hallways and classrooms."

"So, rich boy."

Ignoring her comment, he continued, "Today after the address by the chairman, you'll be shown around the school by some third years until lunch. Then we'll have clubs."

"You have clubs in the middle of the day?"

"Sometimes...Its complicated, but I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"I'm sure I will." He looked down at her, and she inwardly winced, once again regretting her height. After a minute, she added, "So, I'll get to see your 'Host Club', won't I?"

"If you wish to go there."

"Is it anything like real host clubs?" She peered up at him.

"We entertain those who come. That's all."

"So, I'm guessing you don't do any kind of sexual favors?" He looked at her. "Okay, I was just trying to figure out how lax the school was. There are really perverse host clubs in red light districts. And other places too, I guess."

She followed Kyoya quietly through the school, taking care to memorize every turn, door, and face. Nanalee didn't know if people usually schmoozed during this part of the day, but Kyoya didn't introduce her, or even speak, to any other students, only nodding to them as he passed them. Finally, Kyoya slowed, "We're here." He gestured as they went through a grand doorway.

Despite herself, Nanalee's eyes widened at the sheer size and grandeur of the room. "This is an _auditorium_." From the corner of her eye she saw him smirk at her reaction. "Even at the rich private schools in the states they didn't have anything like this. They were extravagant, but still built sensibly, for the purpose of an auditorium. Where do we even sit?"

Kyoya shrugged, "Wherever you want. It doesn't really matter. Traditionally, second year 'A' class students sit together, first year 'B' students, you get the idea."

"Yes. I'll sit wherever you usually would. I hadn't thought of it before, but what 'class' am I in?"

"Well, seeing as your in the same class as me, your an 'A' class student. I would guess that most of the other foreign students would be as well." He stopped suddenly, and she bumped into him. "What is that idiot doing?"He murmured.

Looking around him, she saw a person with bright blonde hair waving at them, "Is that Tamaki?"

"Yes. We'd better go see what he wants." Kyoya turned toward Tamaki. He tried to walk quickly, but the crowd of students slowed him down quite a bit. Even so, she had to almost jog to keep up with his long legs.

Panting, she asked, "How many people even go to this school?"

"Not as many as you would expect from this crowd. There are many parents here, doubtless sponsors of scholarship students. The number is in a constant flux; we get new students all the time and even some of our permanent students go to to her schools some days of the week. You also have to remember the middle and elementary students. They're here for the assembly too. Also across the three schools, we've gotten a hundred new foreign students."

"Let me change my query. What is the enrollment number for the high school?"

"Only about a thousand. Our teachers like small classes. And you have to remember that only a small fraction of the population can afford to go here, and many of those go to different schools."

She held up her hand. ":I know the statistics. You don't have to explain them to me. Their the reason America's economy is the way it is, though the economy there is getting better."

Apparently Tamaki had gotten tired of waiting for them and had gotten to them before they had gotten to him, "Kyoya, my princess," he bowed, "All the foreign students and their sponsors are supposed to go over there." He gestured wildly. Looking at her, he frowned slightly, "But my princess, where is your dress. Did Kyoya withhold it and make you wear his old uniform?" Tamaki hugged her away from Kyoya, "protecting" her from him.

Kyoya smirked, " She was too short for mine." Nanalee kept herself from blushing, "She had to borrow one of Hunny's."

Tamaki was confused, "Then she didn't want to wear the dress."

"No, Prince Tamaki. The yellow was an awful color on me. I hope you will not mind."

"Of course not, my princess. You would look beautiful in anything."

"Then, Prince Tamaki, would you mind letting me go. You are simply to beautiful for me to bear, and I need to get to my seat."

"I suppose so." She pushed herself from his hug, helped by a hand of Kyoya's.

Once they were safely away from him, Kyoya said, " Your theatrics are good."

She looked at him, "They're horrible, cheesy, and just plain pointless."

He shrugged, "Are they so pointless if they accomplish what they wish you?"

"Maybe they're not pointless then, but certainly horrible. Is he like that all the time?"

"Sort of, but most of his friends are boys, and he doesn't usually address us as princes. But he does do the same theatrics you might say."

"And the girls who go to the host club like that sort of thing?"

"He is the highest requested host, but I wouldn't say all the girls appreciate that."

"Is Tamaki the only one who does that? Call the girls princesses and such."

"All of our customers are our princesses, but none of the other hosts are just like him. The twins do twincest, of course-"

Nanalee interjected, "I find that gross. I mean in books and fantasies it might be cute, but in real life." She shivered.

Kyoya continued, "Hunny always eats cake and looks cute. Mori is always by his side, protecting him. Haruhi has polite conversation with the girls giving them small,polite compliments." He fell silent.

"And you? How do you act?"

"We've reached the section we're supposed to sit in." They both sat down in luxurious chairs. Kyoya turned toward the person he sat next to. "Kimura-sama. It is good to see you again. Let me introduce you to our foreign student. Kimura-sama, this is Nanalee Carson. Nanalee, this is Riku Kimura."

She bowed her head in respect. Riku Kimura replied in kind,then said, "Carson-san, Ootori-san, let me introduce you two to my foreign student. This is Jacob Milson. Jacob-san, let me introduce you to Kyoya Ootori and Nanalee Carson." She looked curiously at the American boy, for what else could he be with such a name, He had dark hair, casting shadows over his face. And though his outfit seemed the same as Kyoya's, darkness seemed to surround him.

His voice was quiet, soft, and vaguely familiar, "Nice to meet you both. Say, Ms. Carson, where do you come from?"

"Well, originally I come from a suburb of Atlanta Georgia, but I've lived in France for a few months. Why do you ask?"

"Then I was right. I'm sure you don't remember me, but I went to your high school."

She considered the possibility. Her school was pretty big; there was a possibility of her not knowing him but him knowing her. And it was pretty good so he could have been selected to be a foreign student. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you then. It's nice to see you."

The conversation ended. Nanalee looked away from all the people sitting on her right, letting her eyes rove the crowd. They landed on Tamaki, being Tamaki with those around him. Both the girls and boys smiled .Kyoya asked her softly,almost breathing in her ear, "Are his theatrics really so bad? He just wants others to smile."

She straightened, surprised by the emotion in Kyoya's voice when he asked that question. It was like he wanted, no, needed her to agree that they weren't. "I guess they aren't. Smiling people is a good thing. Its very nice that he cares about others that much. His theatrics, while still being theatrics, are real. He is really like that. He's making mine feel like a fake."

"Don't feel like they're fake. Or rather, don't feel like that's a bad thing. Almost everything is in the world of the rich. Your theatrics are effective, aren' t they?"

She squashed a laugh, "You are one cruel best friend of Tamaki's, Kyoya. But I guess they are effective." She paused, "I guess that's one reason you admire Tamaki. For a rich boy, he's pretty genuine, unlike some aspects you put out of yourself. You know, you can relax every once in awhile; your father wouldn't mind."

"Of course I can't. I have to prove myself to him."

"Stop deluding yourself."

Rather than answering her, he asked, "What did you and my father discuss the other day?"

"That's between me and him. Look, the chairman is speaking."

* * *

><p>Nanalee yawned, joining the line for food in the school's cafeteria. It had been a long day. Kyoya was right; the school had many hallways and classrooms. Her group's guides had insisted on showing her group what seemed like every one. Two of her group's guides were the third years who belonged to Ouran's Host Club, Mitsukuni Haninozuka , or Hunny, and Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori. She had wanted to thank Hunny for letting her use one of his uniforms, but she never could during the tour.<p>

Today, as it was the first day, she was going to eat the food here, but in the future she intended to pack a lunch. When she lived in the states, she found packing her own lunch a hassle, but as she had no chores at the Ootori house, she thought she might like to do something normal. When she got up to the counter, she got what the student behind her in line had suggested.

Armed with her tray of food, she made her way to where Hunny and Mori had sat down. It didn't surprise her that they were surrounded by girls, but rather than sitting down to eat, the girls seemed to have just walked to their table to flirt.

What did surprise Nanalee was that when she reached the knot of girls, a simple, small "Excuse me" parted them.

When she got close to the boys, she cleared her throat. The small, blonde boy, and the tall, dark boy both looked at her. "Excuse me, but I just wanted to thank you for letting me have your uniform." She fought from turning red, and succeeded.

Hunny's eyes widened. "Then you're Nanalee Carson. I'm glad Takashi and I can finally meet you. Here, sit down and have some cake. You can call me Hunny and Takashi goes by Mori."

Mori nodded his ascent before she slid into the seat next to Hunny.

"Thank you." She picked at her food for a moment, aware that people were watching you. Finally, she said, her eyes twinkling, "So do you like what I've done to your uniform?"

"Yes, it looks cute on you. It'd be cuter if you had a skirt with the jacket though."

"Thanks." She leaned back in her seat, examining herself. "That's a good idea, Hunny. I'll see if I can find-or make- a skirt the right color, assuming I'm allowed to."

"I'm sure the chairman wouldn't mind. But Nanalee-chan, shouldn't you have at least another uniform so you don't have to wear the same one every day."

"I guess it would be nice, but I also like being able to wash my own laundry. If I didn't wear this same uniform every day, then I wouldn't be able to convince the maids to let me wash it."

Hunny's eyes widened, "You wash your own clothes, Nanalee-chan! That's just like Haruhi. But why do you do that? Kyoya has servants."

"I used to do it at home. I didn't like it then, but now it gives me a sense of normality."

"Ah." Nanalee guessed Mori had been wondering as well. His stoic face wasn't the hardest one to read that she had seen, but it came close.

"What's your favorite flavor of cake, Nanalee-chan?" Hunny asked.

"I guess...I don't know, Hunny. I really like carrot, coconut, and red velvet, which is essentially chocolate. But more than eating cake, I like baking them."

Hunny squealed,excited, "Your cakes must taste really yummy. I'd love to eat one. Would you like some of this cake? It is strawberry."

"I'll have a small piece. Thank you." For the rest of lunch, Hunny and the other girls chatted, Mori gave a few,occasional "ah"s, and she answered some of the questions put to her about America, France, and Kyoya.

As they put up their trays, Hunny asked, "So, Nanalee, do want to come to our club?"

"Don't you have to get ready?"

"Takashi and I do have to get dressed, but the others are already there and ready."

"I guess so. I have been curious to see your host club."

* * *

><p>He followed Nekozawa through the winding corridors. Nekozawa passed him a cloak. Overjoyed, he threw I ton.<p>

Nekozawa asked, "So what's your specialty?"

With a grin he answered, "Weather."

**A/N: I felt like saying this too, but it didn't fit at the top of the page. While I was writing this, I suddenly panicked thinking my character was starting to dislike Tamaki. But she didn't. I wanted accomplish more in this chapter, actually having her go to the host club, but I didn't want this chapter to be so much longer than the others,so that'll be next chapter.** Bye.


	6. Chapter 6: Dress

**A/N: Sorry this took a long time. I had finals. I also rewrote part of this 3 times. I wanted this chapter to go on a couple hundred words longer, but it was a good place to stop. Also it is late and I wanted to publish this soon. I'll write more later. **

* * *

><p>Mori and Hunny led Nanalee to the clube. When they stopped at a door, she spotted a note taped to it.<p>

Mori, who was closest, read out the simple message.

"Dear valued customers,

I must apologize to inform you that Ouran's Host Club has been canceled for today.

Sincerely,

Kyoya Ootori"

She found it strange to hear all the words from Mori, since he had barely spoken that day.

"I wonder why Kyoya' canceled our club." Hunny asked, while Nanalee leaned in to examine the note.

Straghtening, , she said, "I wonder why the note isn't written in Kyoya's handwriting." The two boys looked at her, "The signature looks like his though, unless its a really good forgery. But why someone would want to forge something like this." She muttered. Hunny and Mori still looked baffled. She shrugged, 'I have a lot of interests."

She got out her cellphone. "Are we allowed to use these here?" She asked, while brandishing the device. At Mori's affirmative nod, she dialed Kyoya's number.

"Hello. This is Kyoya Ootori. May I help you?" Evidently Kyoya didn't recognize her number, which puzzled her, because after she called him using the phone the first, he had always recognized it.

"Kyoya."

"Nanalee-" A sneeze came from his end of the line, "Sorry, I didn't recognize your number. May I help you?"

"Uh...Kyoya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why did you call?" He coughed violently, contradicting his previous statement.

"Um...I saw the sign on your club door. It wasn't in your handwriting."

"Oh. You're right, it wasn't mine. It's Honda's. Well, the signature's mine..."

"Why did you cancel the club?"

"Today, I suddenly developed a severe case of hypothermia."

"How did you get it? It's September!"

Catching her tone, he answered, "I didn't stick myself in a freezer if that's what you're wondering. Its difficult to explain. Is there anything else?"

"Uh...I guess not."

"The party tonight...it hasn't been canceled , so you need to find the Hitachins. They've-I've put them in charge of your outift tonight." He sneezed again.

"Alright. Bye then. Uh...Get well soon." She put away her cell phone. Addressing Mori and Hunny, she asked, "Kyoya's sick. Do you know the Hitachins?"

"Of course. Hikaru and Karou are part of our club." Hunny said.

"Oh, they're the twins. Why are they in charge of my outfit for the party tonight?"

"What party? Will there be cake?" Hunny asked, jumping up and down.

"Well, the party is being hosted by the Ootoris for the foreign students and their host families. I assume there will be cake. But why are the twins in charge of my outfit?"

"Our mother-"

"is a fashion designer." Two similar voices came from behind her, the first slightly lower than the other.

"We take a great deal of interest-"

"in her business." Two re haired boys slinked around her, pressenting themselves in front of her.

"You must be Nanalee Carson. We're Hikaru and Karou Hitachin." The twins spoke simultaneously.

She turned around at the sound of running footsteps. "Nanalee! It's good to finally see you in person." Haruhi ran up and started panting. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're late, Haruhi!" The twins said accusingly.

"It's alright, Haru-chan. Its been canceled Besides, Tama-chan isn't here yet either." Hunny reassured Haruhi.

Complaining, the twins asked, "Why has it been canceled?"

"Kyoya's sick." Nanalee offered.

The twins looked at Haruhi, " You already know Nanalee-chan, Haurhi?"

"I have been communicating via skype for the past several months." Nanalee answered for her. "And what's this business of you guys being in charge of my outift for tonight?"

"Kyoya appointed us to help you pick out your dress, fix your hair, and put on makeup. Haruhi's too, except that she's going incognito." the twins shook their heads sadly.

"Great." Haruhi muttered.

"So, if clubs have been canceled, where are these outfits I'm supposed pick from."

"In there." They tried to open the door. "Its locked!"

"Of course its locked! Only Kyoya, the chairman, and the cleaning crews have keys to the room." Haruhi explained.

The twins groaned, then began to argue over who would go get the keys. Sighing, Nanalee quietly removed a long chain from around her neck which had been concealed by her shirt. Leaning over by the lock, she began to insert picks into the lock.

When they had finally decided for Hunny and Mori to get the key, she opened the door.. After she tucked the picks back under her shirt, she turned around to see awed faces.

"How did you do that?" She merely grinned and walked into the room, casting her eyes around it.

"Piano." Seeing the piano in the corner of the room, she walked straight over to it. She sat on the bench, sighing happily. Placing her hands on the piano, she began to play. Feeling the puzzled looks on her back, she explained without stopping her music, "The Ootori's don't have a proper piano." Long ago, her friends would try to disturb her playing by doing various things, so she trained herself not to be distracted while playing; she could even hold a whole conversation while playing.

"Toccata and Fugue in D Minor, by Bach. That's funny, I thought the piano at Kyoya's was fine."

"Ah, hello Tamaki. Anne...Anne told me you seemed quite good when you played at the Ootoris." She focused on the music, silently berating her for almost letting the name Anne-Sophie slip.

"Who is Anne?"

"Just one of their maids. But you see Tamaki, despite your skill on the piano, you haven't spent any time with those who've made them. Well, I haven't either, but my old neighbor made harpsichords and they're very similar." She finished the song with a flourish.

* * *

><p>Afterward, the twins had insisted on doing a sales pitch on each and every outfit they had picked out for her and Haruhi. She liked the dresses they seemed to favor, none were the pale pastel colors she loathed on her, and few were so outspoken that she would have been really noticed. But their last dress had been the one she had fallen in love with.<p>

It was dark royal blue and strapless. The top was designed to be a little tight and subtly emphasized ones curves, but it wasn't unseemly at all. It had a straight, but flowing skirt which reached her ankles. It had a slit up to her knee on one side. Once she had tried it on, the twins had agreed that it was good on her.

The shoes, however, caused a little more contention. While they wanted her to get blue heels, she simply wanted black flats. She like black flats. In the end they compromised, and she wore simple, short, black heels.

She didn't know much about make-up, so where that area was concerned, she just made them promise to use as little as possible and to keep her face recognizable.

Somehow, they wound up at the Ootoris mansion. Haruhi, dressed in what looked like to Nanalee, a nice, simple tux, though the twins said it wasn't, confided that around the Host Club, appearances and disappearances in different places, seemingly without any connection, happened pretty often.

The twins vanished once they were finished, at which point Yoshio walked in. "You both look beautiful. Well, Fujioka-san, I guess I ought to say you look charming, but anyways, your father has arrived." He motioned outside Nanalee's room.

Haruhi blinked. Her last meeting with Kyoya's father had been...less than pleasant. Then she left the room.

"You invited her father?" Yoshio nodded. "You didn't think he could potentially cause any...anything?"

Yoshio shrugged, "It was a calculated risk. Besides, this isn't a really political party."

"Everything is political in your world. Now anyway."A look of sadness passed over his face, and Nanalee bit her lip to keep from wincing. "Sorry."

He nodded. "I must attend to my guests now."

"When should I...come down?" She asked. She had never been to a rich person's party like this and was unsure what to do.

"Whenever. Dinner is at seven." He left. She tried to look at her watch, then remembered the twins made her take it off and put on white gloves instead. She didn't complain about that, for she had always like wearing ladies gloves.

She noticed on her desk the twins had left a tie. A note was written on it.

_For Kyoya, if he decides to join the party._

Grimly, she noticed it was the same color of her dress. She guessed that was appropriate; he was hosting her at his house. She left her room and crossed the hallway to Kyoya's door, still holding the tie. She knocked.

"Come in." his voice was weaker than it usually was, but much better than it had been when she had called him.

She opened the door and stepped inside, before realizing he was only half dressed, wearing long dress pants and no shirt. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were dressing." She began to back out of the room.

"No its fine. You can come in, Nanalee." He stuck his arms through his white dress shirt and began to struggle with the buttons. She walked over to help him.

"You need a maid to help you get dressed when you're sick."

"I'm sure I'll take you with pleasure."

"Tuppence a week and jam every other day." At his stare, she said, "You really must be sick. That was a quote from Through the Looking Glass. I know you've read it." She pointed to a bookshelf in his room. "But, are you any condition to attend the party tonight. You had hypothermia earlier." She buttoned the top button of the shirt, ignoring her small wistfulness for the sight of his toned torso.

"I'll be fine."

Nanalee took the tie from off his bed. "The twins wanted you to wear this, if you decided to attend."

"Its the same color as your dress."

"Your observation is amazing. You shouldn't drink tonight. Any intelligence would be completely gone. I know how you rich boys drink even though you're under legal drinking age."

"But the drinking age is different in Japan."

"Only by one year. And you're not twenty." She finished the tie. He watched her hands, fascinated.

"You know how to tie a tie."

"Unless I'm mistaken and tying this wrong."

"No. You aren't."

"Get you're waistcoat. I'll help you with the buttons, sick boy."

He scowled. "I'm the son of the leader of the most prominent medical company. I know when I'm sick and not to drink. You don't have to tell me."

He returned from his wardrobe. "Really. They next thing I'll know you'll be smoking." She buttoned the waistcoat. "Now you can get your jacket on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. Now you've read, several things. 1)The dress is really like a dream dress I'd like, except mine wouldn't be strapless. That isn't my best look. 2) Sorry for that bad transition to the Ootoris. I didn't want to write the transition out. I have the same problem with my original work. 3) In that last scene, I think there was a little more tension than I wanted. Well, logically wanted. I really want them to be kissing now, but that isn't realistic to me. They haven't known each other that long. Please review!**

**P.S. I'm expecting a visit from the weather worker in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7:Milson

**A/N: Now its summer, so I'm hoping that I can upload consistently. Thank you Chishio for reviewing. I hope I did a decent job with Tamaki's grandma. As ever, this is dedicated to tornado victims of the Southeast U.S.  
><strong>

Nanalee paused, looking at the collection of small round tables filling up the room. Most were filled. "Where do we sit?" She asked Kyoya.

"There doesn't seemed to be any name tags, so I would guess that it doesn't matter." He said stiffly. She looked up at him.

"That dunk in the sink seemed to have done you good. I still don't take back my order not to drink."

"Let's sit there." He pointed to a mainly empty table.

"Fine with me, but first tell me whose there first."

"The young woman is the heiress to a electronic company. She's a third year at Lobelia Academy and is being raised her grandfather, as both of her parents are dead. Her name is Natsuki Kita."

"And her grandfather is the owner of the company." Kyoya nodded. "Just wanted to confirm that. Her companion?"

"Is their foreign student. He's from Ivory Coast. He's a first year at Ouran."

"Cote d'Ivoire." She corrected automatically. "Wait, why do they have a foreign student, if she goes to a different school?"

Kyoya shrugged. "I can't speak for the chairman's decisions." He looked at her meaningfully.

Coolly, she asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can't understand why he invited you."

"My grades are stellar."

"The chairman's mother might discover that you know Tamaki's mother. Also, while your grades are good, you don't have the best disciplinary record."

"I never talked back to the teachers. Nor did I instigate fights. I just protected others from being bullied." She objected. "But we can come back to that later. Who is the other couple?"

"Kouta Saito is the head of a large lingerie company. He graduated from Ouran last year. The girl is a third year there. She's Italian. I hear he requested a first year girl, but fortunately for any first year girls, he didn't get that request."

"So he's a pervert."

"One might assume that, but there isn't any...proof."

When they reached the table she made sure to sit next to the boy from Cote d'Ivoire. When the current conversation ended, she introduced herself. "I'm Nanalee Carson. I'm living with the Ootoris and am a second year at Ouran."

The Italian girl introduced herself to Nanalee and Kyoya first, slowly in Japanese, "I'm Giosetta Cataldo. Third year. From Rome. Where are you from?"

"I lived in France for several months, but I was raised in the states."

The boy next next to Nanalee introduced himself, in heavily accented Japanese, " I'm Yves Soro. I'm a first and am from Cote d'Ivoire."

His companion said next, "I'm Natsuki Kita. You look very nice Carson-san."

"Thank you, but please just call me Nanalee."

Kouta Saito introduced himself, adding something in French. Next to her, Yves blushed. She had to struggle to hold in a laugh. Looking at Kyoya, she saw a flash of annoyance and embarrassment in his eyes, though no one else spotted it.

"That's very kind of you." She replied.

The group began to talk of their first day at Ouran, when Jacob Mils the boy Nanalee had met that morning and his hosts sat down. Introductions had to be gone through again.

After a long time, Jacob Milson said, "So Nanalee, I didn't see you after the tornado."

Nanalee dug into her palms with her nails, trying to prevent herself from any other reaction, though Kyoya saw her shake a little. "My parents died. I left. I lived in France." She looked around for a distraction, finding that a string quartet had begun playing and people were dancing the in clear part of the room. "Kyoya, would you like to dance?"

"Why not?" He led her to the dance floor and they began to dance. "I wasn't aware that you knew how to do any ballroom dances."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, but I do know multiple ballroom dances."

Even though she danced smoothly and gracefully, he could still feel her shaking. "Tornadoes?" He asked simply.

She stepped on his foot. "I...It was terrifying. I felt like Dorothy, except with a bad ending." She began to shake, despite her attempts not to.

She felt Kyoya pull her closer to him, reassuringly. Surprised, she looked up, cursing her height and managing to keep her face emotionless. Kyoya face looked straight, his gaze above her head. Without looking at her he asked, "So, did you enjoy dinner?"

"The food was good, though there was a strange spice in the tiramisu that isn't usually used and made its taste a little off."

"Ah. What did you think of Kouta Saito's introduction?"

"Worst pick up line ever." Kyoya smirked. "At least as far as French and English culture go. Maybe the Japanese translation would be different...But in France only sluts would go for a line like that. Yves blushed."

They danced for awhile and while Nanalee regained her composure, she felt Kyoya sag and his dancing became less precise. "You're still sick."

"Yes."

"Do you really think your father will think less of you if you retire from the party?"

He didn't answer until she purposely stepped on his foot. "Ow! Yes."

"Why?"

"Because...My older brothers, they've already proved themselves. And they've already accomplished everything I have. To impress my father, I've got to be better than my perfect brothers."

"But you have done things your brothers haven't."

"The Host Club? That's rich. He seems especially disappointed in that."

"Then if you care so much about what he thinks about you, why don't you quit?"

He struggled for an answer. Nanalee saw he was frustrated that she could ask all these personal questions. "You don't have to come up with an answer now. But I don't think your father...thinks about you the way you think he does." She squirmed out of the dancing position. "Anyway, I'm going to go make political connections. That is what rich people's parties are about, aren't they? Besides I want to meet Tamaki's grandma." She waved and left Kyoya.

She wandered around, meeting many people, foreign students and Japanese people alike. Then she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Nanalee-chan." She looked up at Yuzuru. He bowed. "It is an honor to see you again."

"Ah yes. Sorry for bumping into you, Mr. Suoh, Suoh-sama, er. What am I supposed to call you?"

"Just call me Yuzuru. You look nice tonight."

"So I've been told."

"I saw you dancing with Kyoya. You two seemed to have grown close, or at least, close compared Kyoya's relationships with most people."

"I have known him longer than you. And we wouldn't have been dancing, except someone mentioned weather." She bit her tongue to keep bitterness out of her voice.

"Ah. Yoshio said you were eager to meet my mother."

"Strange how both your name and his start with a Y." She pondered. "And yes, I do wish to meet Shizue Suoh."

He pointed over to an older woman, "She's over there. I could introduce you, if you wish."

"That would be nice." They began moving toward her.

"I would advise you to make your time in France as trivial as possible. Also, you'll need to address her as Suoh-sama."

"I'll be sure to do so."

When they reached the woman, they waited quietly for her to finish her current conversation. When she turned toward her son, she said, a little annoyed, "Yes?"

"Mother, I would like to introduce you to one of our most prominent new students. This is Nanalee Carson."

Nanalee bowed, Shizue nodding her head appropriately. "It's an honor to meet you, Suoh-sama."

"Indeed. So, Carson-san, where are you from?"

"I'm from America. Before I came here, I did spend a couple of months in France, but it was to brief to form much of an impression."

"What class are you in at Ouran?" The shrewd woman asked.

"2A."

"That's the same class as my grandson. Have you met him?"

"Briefly."

"What are your opinions of him?"

This woman was direct. Nanalee answered, "I only had first impressions, Suoh-sama, and those are often mistaken."

"Your first impressions are often mistaken or just first impressions in general?"

"Well, I do admit that my first impressions tend not to be too far from the mark, but I still try not to be too influenced by my first impressions, though they are important."

"Indeed. Well, what are your first impressions of my grandson?"

Nanalee sighed inwardly, before smiling. This woman was challenging her diplomats behavior. She wondered how easily Shizue could conceal her feelings. Then she tried to think of a way to explain her 'first impressions'. "Well he seems popular with others. He seems nice. He seems like he could be an empty headed person, but I don't he is. There seems to be something more, something I can't place. He also seems innocent," she hesitated, not sure if what she was about to say would be for Tamaki or not, "He also seems a little naïve."Honest, but not brutally, and hopefully, good for the old woman to hear.

"Have you visited his club?"

"The Host Club? No, it was canceled today. Besides, its not really my thing, and I wouldn't be interested in it at all except that one of the Ootoris is in it, and I'm staying with the Ootoris."

"Well, it was nice to meet you. Good day.." Shizue started talking with someone else.

Nanalee turned and walked a little bit away. Yuzuru followed her. "Well, what do you think of her?"

"She's very direct. How did I do?"

"Better than I expected. When are you going to tell Tamaki?"

"Why does everyone want to know that? I don't know. Whenever the moment's right. Actually, I'm afraid I might let it slip. The Ootoris now have a maid named Anne who likes Rene's piano playing. Its been nice seeing you. I'm tired now. Bye."

Of course he knew about the tornado. Her experiences in it and the death of her parents. It was just something to get her on edge. It certainly did get her on edge. He hadn't known how much. But he did wish she hadn't gone and danced with the Ootori boy.

* * *

><p>Kyoya Ootori must really like her. Jacob knew how powerful the spell Aiko had laid on him was. He would be sick for days, though admittedly, he was recovering faster than Jacob thought. Well, his family were doctors. But Aiko was a powerful sorceress, though she was weak willed.<p>

Jacob sneered even thinking about her. She had fallen for him easily and was now his minion. Many of the Black Magic club had, even the straight boys. Nekozawa was strong though. He was friendly to Jacob, but Jacob doubted if he could turn the president of the club against the Host club. Apparently they had been really nice and reunited Nekozawa and his sister.

Nekozawa should have just waited for Jacob to get there. He could of brought the girl to the dark side easily.

Kyoya would get it though. The Suoh boy too, as Jacob had heard Kyoya and her talking about Tamaki. Eventually the parents too. Until there was just her. Until she was alone without and loved ones. Then he would be there. And she would pay for leaving him in the dark as she had a long time ago. She would be in the dark.


	8. Chapter 8: Insert Good Chapter Name

**A/N:** Alright here is the next chapter. Again, thanks for the reviews. For future reference, what do you readers' like more. More shorter chapters, or fewer longer chapters? Ex. two 1600 word chapters, or one 2800.

* * *

><p>Nanalee felt bone weary. She didn't stay up late last night, or at least not late enough for this. Nor had she drunk at all last night; unlike these rich people, she still followed the laws concerning drinking age. She didn't physically exhaust herself either.<p>

She doubted Kyoya noticed. Whatever the complete opposite of a morning person was, was Kyoya. She didn't mean a night-owl either. More like an anti-morning person. The Host Club members called him the "Low blood pressure Evil Lord."

She tended to be a morning person, often waking up before dawn, even in the summer. Though she was also a night owl. Together, the two weren't good for sleep, but she was disciplined, so she managed.

When she thought of it, she had been tired like this for a long time. Ever since her parent's death. But life had gone too fast. Too fast for her weariness to catch up with her. Too many new people, new places, new jobs, new schools. She had managed to push it away, most of the time, making herself ever prouder at her accomplishments. Today was one of those days where it did catch up to her.

She hoped Tamaki would be less exuberant today.

Even though she had only recently met him, Haruhi had explained his overwhelming, though always charming, character. From what Nanalee had seen of him, this seemed incredibly plausible.

Kyoya held the door to their classroom open for her. She nodded thanks and headed directly to the first empty pair of desks she saw that weren't on the first row.

On any other day, she would asked if there was any particular place she was supposed to sit. This was only their homeroom class, but she didn't know if a teacher or a class president would be conducting it. She put her head on her desk and let her mind wander.

She found herself being shook awake. Sitting up, she thanked the person sitting next to her. Her neighbor then received a double take from Nanalee. The person sitting beside her was black. She tried hard to restrain herself from starring. Besides Yves, she hadn't come into contact with anyone who looked remotely African in Japan.

She chided herself. If she hadn't been weary, then she would've never acted like this. She dearly hoped she wasn't being racists.

"Um, please excuse me. I'm really tired." She paused for a brief moment, "Hello, I'm Nanalee Carson. Who are you?"

She realized that she must have spoken in English, when the girl answered in kind. "I'm Akanke Eze. I'm from Nigeria. Where are you from?"

"America originally. Though most recently I was living in France."

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry I woke you up, but our class president is about to speak." She pointed to the front of the class and Kyoya.

Nanalee groaned. "Do you know him?" Akanke asked.

"He's my...sponsor, host family, whatever they're called. The Ootori family is anyway, not him specifically, but..." She felt something running down her leg. It explained...many things about how the day was going. "Shit!" She cursed under her breath.

Akanke looked curiously at her as she raised her hand. "Um, Kyoya? Do I have to ask to the restroom here?"

He looked at her sternly. "Can't you wait?"

"Er...no." He stared at her. She returned the stare, though hers was turning more into a glare.

"Fine." He finally answered.

Nanalee got up. She whispered to Akanke, "Do you see anything?"

Akanke answered, looking at her pants, "No. Girl problems?" Akanke asked, but Nanalee had already left the room.

* * *

><p>By the time she got back from the restroom, the class was filing out. Homeroom was over. Waiting to enter the room to retrieve her stuff, Kyoya surprised her by handing over her things. He had brought them out for her.<p>

"Thanks." She muttered.

Starting to walk to their next class, he asked, "Why were you in there so long? You missed the whole class."

She scowled, though her strange mood had somewhat subsided now she knew the reason it had been there in the first place. "I don't really call homeroom a class. But as your so insistent, what did I miss in your lovely speech." She didn't bother to keep sarcasm from her voice.

Kyoya, being Kyoya, chose to ignore it. Either that or he hadn't registered it, not being fully awake yet. " I just introduced all the foreign students and announced that most of the teachers would be giving achievement tests. As I'm sure you know, Japan has some of the top schools in the world, and doubtless, some of our new students may not be up to par."

"Even your ridiculously rich kid schools. I mean there's a difference between wealthy private schools and schools like this." He looked at her. "You know what, don't explain. I'll find out myself about the average Ouran student's intelligence."

"You might not be up to par with our students. U.S. schools do tend not to be the best."

"You only have my test scores. And the curriculum. You don't know what I actually learned." He looked down at her, eyebrows raised. "I do admit that, at least in some subjects, especially Japanese history, you and several others in our class do know more, even with my extra learning not in my old schools' curriculum. However, give me an aptitude and I'll be one of the best in the class."

"Really?" He sounded unconvinced.

Nanalee shook her head, in a knowingly way, "Yes sensei. Actually, I might be the best in World Geography anyway." He looked at her. "Not Japanese geography, but I'm serious. Didn't you read about my geography career?"

"You never made it to the National level."

She sighed, "Again, I said best at World geography. The school and state level were almost all U.S. Geography. Especially that Brazos River in Texas." She imagined herself in a cafe, starring into a cup of...some warm drink. "They had a whole round about Native American tribes!" She exclaimed angrily. "And few of the big ones too. No Cherokee, Apache, Iroquois. Who knows all these people except Native American experts!"

"Ask me about the Yanomami people and I can tell you all about them, but not extinct groups of Native Americans that didn't play much role in America!" Then she realized she was ranting. "Sorry. Sometimes I rant."

"Well, we're at our next class. Math."

Nanalee was looking at her schedule. "I know that. So do I address her Ueno-sensei or just sensei."

"She doesn't care. How well do you read Kanji?"

"Well enough."

"That's what we use in her class."

"Oh. What class counts as 'Reading'?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in America, both 'Reading', where we read and studied literature, and 'English', which I guess was mainly grammar, were usually combined in 'Language Arts'."

"I think I know what you're saying, but you;ll just have to wait and see. Its class now." They entered the room. He went and sat at a desk.

She noticed there were name tags on several desks. She guessed these were for new students, so she found hers.

The Math sensei gave them an achievement test. So did her next three teachers. Only the English teacher didn't. Many of the new students came from an English speaking countries, and if they didn't, their schools had been teaching it to them all their school life.

She still wished that she didn't have to take English (after all, she was still better at it than all the Japanese students, even the really good ones), but it was a core class.

After their last class, she accompanied Kyoya to the Host Club. On the way, she asked him, "How are you?"

"I assume you are talking about my case of hypothermia yesterday." Without waiting for her to affirm his assumption, he continued, "I'm fine. Perhaps not fully recovered, but fine." He rubbed his temples, then pushed his glasses further up his nose. The latter was a habit of his that Nanalee had noticed.

"You have a headache." She accused.

"I've had one all day. That isn't unusual."

"I still don't think you're 'fine'. Or close to being fully recovered. I just think you're being Kyoya and being stubborn." She looked him up and down, searching for any other signs of illness. "Your tie is tied wrong."

He sighed and stopped walking. While fixing the tie, he asked, "Why didn't you notice this morning?"

"I was in a bad and or sleepy mood this morning."

"Were you? I didn't notice."

"That's because your the Low blood pressure Evil Lord in the mornings. And your sick!" She said, a little triumphantly as his hands slipped while he was trying to retie his tie.

After a couple of minutes of watching him fumble with his tie, she asked, "Are you going to ask me to help?"

"No" Kyoya answered.

"Too bad. I am. You're wasting too much time." She pulled the tie out of his reluctant hands and fixed it properly. She felt his forehead quickly, before he could stop her. "Kyoya. You're cold. You're still sick."

"My temperature is slightly below average. But not dangerously so. No one's scheduled for me today, though I'm still dressing up, but I don't need to do anything else."

"By that you mean nothing else with your customers. You're still going to work on club finances on that blasted laptop of yours." They began walking toward the abandoned music room again.

"Yes."

"I suppose I can't talk you out of it."

"No."

"Turning into Mori are you? Using only one word phrases."

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the club room, the twins cornered her. They were dressed in matching costumes of European nobility in the Renaissance. "We meant to tell you yesterday, but we like what you did with Hunny's uniform."<p>

"Do you?" She asked suspiciously.

They nodded. One said, "Except, we think that it looks-"

"Too professional. Or at least for you." The other answered.

"I've decided that I am going to make some sort of skirt that looks nice with it, but I haven't had that much time. I did attend a party last night."

They nodded approvingly.

"What exactly did you want?" She asked.

From behind their backs, they presented a costume renaissance gown. "Boss ordered this for Haruhi, but she can't wear since she's pretending to be a boy, she can't wear. But you're measurements are similar to hers, so we'd like you to wear it." They answered simultaneously again.

"I'm not part of your club. Don't you think that I shouldn't wear, at least not in front of your customers."

"They won't mind. Most of our customers know your living with Kyoya and would understand that as a result you would hang around us."

"Even so, if some of the girls from my old schools were in the same position, they would turn into vipers."

"This is Ouran-"

"Not a commoners school."

"Its known that all this is just pretend. Since we're rich, we accept that but still go on with our fantasies. Many girls would be jealous, but rather than wishing you ill, they would just picture themselves there instead."

She blinked several times before answering, "Okay. Secondly, that dress is incredibly inaccurate." Now, they blinked at her. "When I lived in states, I was part of a couple of organizations that were...celebrating the medieval and renaissance periods. And we would do our best to be historically accurate. Now as we lived in the south, we didn't usually put on all the layers for the dresses. But my dress was...a lot better than that."

"So you cosplay."

"I guess you might call it that. It is slightly different. I've cosplayed as well, but..." She drifted off, growing a little weary of the conversation.

"So you won't wear it?" They asked, a little dejected.

"I'll make, or at least design my own dress. Then if you want me to, I'll wear that if you dress up like this again."

They might have continued, but Kyoya called them over to him to remind them that they had customers. Once they had sat down with their customers, she wandered over to Kyoya, dressed in a costume similar to the twins, though he a fake breastplate on as well.

"You know, you guys should decorate more."

"The budget couldn't stand it. Though once we had a full tropical setting, and we do decorate from time to time."

"Well, you know, if you did certain costumes for a whole or two at a time, like this medieval knight thing, then you could come in here on the weekend and paint it to look like its made of stone bricks. You could get wall hangings of various medieval things too, and possibly change the furniture."

"I get enough of these guys during the week."

"The how come you go over to Haruhi's house so often. And kidnap her to go on trips." Before he could answer, she spied the sword hanging on his belt. "Wait! That looks real!" She carefully drew the sword from its sheath.

She held it aloft, examining, "How come your allowed to have this at a school? It's a real rapier!"

"It does have a tip on it."

"That doesn't count. In the U.S. We'd be arrested for bringing, even if you kept it in its sheath with a huge tip."

"This isn't the U.S. Its Ouran Academy."

A moment passed, then grinning Nanalee asked, "Can you, or anyone else here, use it?"

"Not as far as I know."

"Okay." She said, dejectedly. Then she walked over to the window and began to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've discovered I have a thing for ties. I meant to make a reference to Doctor Who somewhere in that scene, but it didn't happen. I don't know how entertaining this chapter was to read, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Or at least the first part.


	9. Chapter 9: Sushi!

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this. As always all that you recognize belongs to Bisco Hatori. The bits you don't are mine.

* * *

><p>Jacob smiled. Magumi-chan was the best seer in the Black Magic Club and she was now looking deep into her crystal ball. In the deep voice of a prophetess, very different from the usual voice of the small, blonde girl, she asked, "Yes. They will be at their vacation and walking at night. They won't be ready for a fight."<p>

He looked toward another cloaked member of the club. "And you can send out your minions?"

"Yes."

Jacob cackled.

* * *

><p>Nanalee stretched gleefully as she left the limo. "Ah."<p>

"Limos are supposed to be comfortable. They aren't supposed to make you need to stretch, unlike normal cars." Kyoya commented.

"Normal cars aren't supposed to either. But they do. I just wish we could walk to school."

"It would be a long walk. And uphill."

"I know." Once inside, they began to walk up to Kyoya's room, where they would both usually do their homework and study. On a flight of stairs (she always insisted on taking the stairs and never the elevator), her stomach growled. "I'm hungry." She stated, blatantly.

"I am a little hungry myself. I'll call the chef to make us a snack once we're in our room."

"But that's no fun. I'll make it." She grabbed hold of his hand, trying to drag him back down the stairs.

"But you're homework. My homework!" He objected.

"There isn't much. Its only fourth day. Besides, tomorrow's the weekend."

"I have homework."

"We only have two classes that we don't share. I don't think those two classes gave you much more than mine. Besides, if you're that concerned, you can do it on that breakfast room table."

"Don't you need to study. You've done that most nights this week."

"Do you really think I've been studying? I have bad study habits. I only study when there's a test in sight, or if one my teachers has a fetish for pop quizzes."

"Its a secret. And by the way," While still pulling him down the stairs, she searched for a set of stapled papers in her bag using the other hand, finally handing them to Kyoya, "You can give this to the twins. I finished with them in the car."

"Okay." He tugged his hand out of hers, though he continued down the stairs, looking through the papers. "These are really detailed. What exactly are they for?"

"The twins wanted me to wear Haruhi's Renassiance dress, or whatever you want to call it. I said no way 'cause it was really historically inaccurate. Here," she indicated the papers, "I've drawn an, almost historically accurate dress." After a second she added, "But I would prefer if you didn't look through all of it."

He looked down at her, "Why?"

Sheepishly, she said, "Because, to show how different elements are supposed to drape and fit, I used myself as a model. I also included many very detailed measurements."

"I had noticed the model looked similar to you. Your point?"

"Well, some of the pictures are...skimpy. And while I'm sure that you've seen many women in less than underwear, I'd prefer you not see me in even chaste underwear, which that isn't."

"But you don't mind the twins. They are perverts."

"Most adolescent people are, in varying degrees. Including you and me. But the twins are fashion designers. Their mother is a fashion designer. They've probably helped her design lingerie and bikinis, her modeling it for them. Its like going to the doctor and having them examine you while your naked." She shivered, "Except this is better, because I'm not going to be there when they examine it."

Kyoya stuffed the papers in his bag.

"Now what do you want for your snack. Since you're rich, I'm assuming you have everything I could possibly need."

He smirked, "Sushi. And do it right."

"Ah, a challenge." They had reached the kitchen and she had grabbed a spatula, holding it like a sword pointed at him, "You will find that, even though I'm American, I can make good sushi."

* * *

><p>Nanalee walked into the small eating nook, balancing a platter of sushi oh her head. Kyoya pointed at the platter, and said ominously, "I am not responsible for that. If you break it, its your head on the chopping block."<p>

Smiling, she deposited two champagne flutes of Shirley Temples on the table, followed by cloth napkins, finally lifting up the platter and placing it in front of Kyoya. She squeezed down next to him on the booth. He moved his books onto the floor so they had more room.

Kyoya picked one of the sushi up and ate. "These are good."

She plopped one into her mouth. "Yep. Probably the superior ingredients." She said carelessly.

"I think they would be good even without the finest ingredients." He said slowly, not a drop of jest in his voice. He turned a little red, then quickly said, "After all, the muffin I had in France was good, and I'd imagine that you didn't have the finest ingredients there."

Knowing that was big compliment as far as his compliments were concerned, and ignoring the attempt of a smear on her family, she said, "Thank you."

They looked at each other. A smile slowly spread across Kyoya's face and she grinned, for this wasn't a smirk, it was a real, content smile.

"Excuse me." Yoshio's voice startled them, though Nanalee quickily regained composure, while Kyoya first turned a little red, then turning into the stiff board he always was when his father was around. "May I join you?"

"Of course." She said graciously.

Yoshio sat down across from them. "The chef said that you had asked to cook, undisturbed, in the kitchen. I cam to see what you had made." He took one of the sushi. "It its good. And my sons right, its not just the ingredients."

"How long were you watching us, father? I wasn't even aware you were home." Kyoya said, delicately.

Yoshio's expression of stoicness developed a small scowl, before he smoothed his mustache. "I have only been home an hour. I arrived right after you two."

She looked sadly at the sushi, "Did it really take me a whole hour to just make those sushi?"

"No, but you two were staring at each other for a long time."

Nanalee glimpsed a look of surprise on Kyoya's face. Evidently he had never thought his father could tease him. Then, it was replaced with a repressed look of annoyance.

She quickly looked around for ammunition. Spotting a painting, she pointed, "Was that painted by your wife, Yoshio?"

A look of pain crossed his face for a second, and she felt a little sorry, but two could play at this game after all. "Actually, it was painted by Kyoya."

She looked up at Kyoya, "You paint?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "Mother taught us all. But I did paint more than my brothers, though paintings made by all of us are hanging around the house."

Yoshio looked at his watch. "I must leave now. I've got another meeting. Kyoya, do you plan to be here this weekend?"

"I wasn't planning on it but if you want me to..."

"I just wanted to know." Yoshio left.

Kyoya let out a sigh of relief. Nanalee smiled to herself, then asked, "Now were your paintings hung up before or after your mother died."

"Mainly after. My paintings weren't very good while she was alive. I was little when she died."

"If your father was the person you think he is, why would he hang them up? I'm assuming you didn't ask him to."

After a moment, Kyoya answered, "He would hang them up so he could show how talented his children are."

"Of course." Nanalee said, sarcastically. She asked suddenly, "Where are you going this weekend?"

"The host club is going to the beach. This time just a private vacation. We've been a little frugal than usual recently. You're invited. In fact," he looked at his watch, "our private jet that's taking the club is leaving in two hours. If you're coming you better pack."

She jumped up out of her seat, "I'll go do that then. I need to mail something though."

"Give the envelope to Honda. He'll send it today."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Nanalee sat next to Haruhi on the private jet. Haruhi was sulky.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"They kidnapped me." She stuck accusing fingers at the host club minus Mori and Hunny. Apparently, while Nanalee had been packing, Kyoya had accompanied the twins and Tamaki to Haruhi's apartment from which they half kidnapped her from. "I do like the beach though."

"We're going to Okinawa?"

"That's right." Haruhi confirmed. "I don't have a passport."

"You'll have to get one then. Its fun to visit other countries."

"I can tell you enjoy it."

"I guess I'm not Japanese, am I."

"No."

"Though I'm fluent in Japanese, I think. Not that that says much." Nanalee said dubiously.

"Why not?"

"I'm fluent in other languages. English, I was born in America after all. French, I lived there a small time and my father was French. I know a little bit of other languages, but I'm not fluent in them. I was fluent in Croatian when I was little, but our Croatian neighbor moved away, so I've forgotten most of it. We had to take a language the past two years in school, so I've taken two years of Spanish, but that isn't much."

"I only know Japanese and some English."

Nanalee nodded, a little awkwardly.

They were quiet for a few minutes, until the twins came up to them, saying, " We want to play a game."

"What game?" Nanalee asked, suspious.

"Truth or Dare!" They yelled happily.

"Great." Haruhi muttered sarcastically.

"Now Haruhi, don't be like that." The two twins each slinked one of their arms on her shoulders.

"Get off of my daughter, you perverts." Tamaki came in to the conflict.

"We're not the perverts. Remember the last time we came to Okinawa." They taunted.

Nanalee interrupted, "I wouldn't be averse to playing it, as long as we made boundaries."

"Such as?"

"No dares involving do anything to or outside the plane. No dares which could be sexual harassment. And no truths which could be sexual harassment. Keep it PG-13, though no kissing on the mouth either."

"We'll agree to your conditions, but only if you win the 'Which one is Hikaru Game'" They presented themselves in front of her. "You can't get help from Haruhi though."

"What about Tamaki?"

"You can't get help from him either." One twin said.

The other muttered, "Not that he'd be much help."

Before Tamaki could say something, she asked, "Mori?"

"No you can't get help from anyone."

"Very well, but Haruhi will be the judge to make sure you don't lie." She looked at the two boys. After a few moments she pointed to the one on her right. "He's Hikaru."

"She's right."

"I guess we're playing truth or dare with boundaries then." Kyoya said, standing up out of his chair. The eight sat down on the floor of the jet in a circle. Kyoya put down a bottle in the middle of them. "We'll use this to decide who goes. The person who spins asks. Whoever the bottle lands on answers and gets to spin the bottle next."

Most of them picked truth. Or at least when the Hitachins were asking. And the others didn't give very daring dares.

Then it was the twins turn again (they functioned as one in the game). They spun the bottle and it landed on Kyoya. One of them started, "Kyoya, do you like, I mean truth or dare?"

He thought for a minute. "Dare."

The other twin grinned, "I dare you to kiss Nanalee."

Kyoya hesitated for a moment or two, before he bent down and place a gentle kiss on her cheek. She restrained herself from shaking, while glaring angrily at the twins. She had never been kissed by any male who she didn't consider family, and to be honest with herself, the kiss had scared her a little. As did his reassuring touch on her arm which he gave when he sat up straight.

Then the co-pilot came into the room. "We're starting are descent and ask that you go back to your seats."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Who wonders what she mailed? And of course, Jacob Milson's thing...You'll find out next chapter...I think. Thank you Chishio for all your reviews.

On a completely unrelated note: Today I found out that they edible underwear, which is just weird. Yesterday, I found out that Nunally is the Code Geass spelling. So now the characters aren't related at all.

Happy June 2nd


	10. Chapter 10: Okinawa

**A/N:** I've always wanted an awesome super ninja main character. Now I have one. Yay! I hope that this first scene can connect to the last scene. I started writing the group on the beach, but it didn't really work out.

* * *

><p>Kyoya looked up from his laptop at the tap at his open bedroom door. "The door's open."<p>

"I know, but I wanted to knock. It seemed more polite." Nanalee came in and fell on his bed on her back. She watched him look at her from his seat on the edge of the bed. "Did Tamaki tell you the club's going for a walk?"

"Yes." He answered, concentrating on his laptop.

"You don't look like you're ready." He was in dressed clothes unsuited for the beach.

"That's because I'm not going with you guys."

"You're just going to stay put and work on your laptop while we're gone."

"Yes, though I'll probably move from the edge of the bed."

"Why?"

"This trip doesn't pay for itself."

"I thought we were on vacation."

"This is vacation."

"Vacations aren't supposed to pay for themselves." She sat up and looked over his shoulder at his laptop. "That looks like a journal, not a..." She searched for the right words while scanning the words on the computer. Kyoya started to close it, but before he did, she glimpsed 'I kissed her on the cheek.'

"You know what, I am leaving your room now." She got off the bed and walked toward the door. When she reached the doorway, she turned back and added, "You should come walking with us. You'd enjoy it."

"No I won't." He sighed and put the laptop down next to him on the bed.

"Won't?"

"Yes, I won't enjoy it." He got up and closed the door. Outside Nanalee heard the click of the lock.

* * *

><p>They decided to walk around downtown Naha (the capital of Okinawa). They would stop at various stores to please Tamaki, who loved to shop for souvenirs. In return, she made them stop at a local bookstore. While Haruhi, Kyoya, and she browsed the books, the others looked through magazines. Each time they gave a squeal, she would close her eyes, hoping they weren't squealing about something that they would inevitable squeal about.<p>

Then it came. It was Tamaki, "Nanalee! Look! This magazine has-" And she was gone, navigating her way through the bookshelves, until she reached the bathroom.

When she finally left, the twins ambushed her outside the door. "Nanalee, why didn't-"

"You tell us you published-"

"manga for a magazine."

"Because you would still have this reaction." She explained tugging out of their grip.

"Hikaru! Karou! Let go of Nanalee!" Haruhi began to help her tug out of their grip.

Kyoya looked around a bookshelf to see the group, "You guys better leave. You're causing a commotion."

The man at the cash register was looking at them, scowling slightly. "Come on guys, let go. I need to checkout."

Regretfully the twins let go of her and she fled to the cash register, paying for the book she had decided to get. The cashier was in his late twenties. When he looked at the name that came up when she paid with her credit card, he asked, "Wait, are you Nanalee Carson the author of the manga in this magazine?" He brought out the most recent issue of the magazine she drew for.

"Yes. That's what my friends were causing a fuss about."

"Can you sign?"

"Yes. Do you have a pen?"

"Here." He handed a pen. While she signed the front of the magazine, he asked, "When's the next issue?"

"I think Sunday. Isn't that when the magazine publishes new issues? I sent my new work earlier today."

"Yeah, it is Sunday, but you don't publish in every issue."

"Most of the time I do. Occasionally they'll have some of their old people who now famous write a short bit. I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread the news I was here."

"Of course."

"Thank you." She picked up her bag and walked out the shop. On the street she was greeted by Tamaki growing mushrooms. Further along she saw Haruhi arguing with the twins, accompanied by a silent Mori and a Hunny eating cake. "What happened this time Tamaki?"

"Haruhi said I wasn't her father!" He sobbed.

"I'm sorry you're upset by that. To be honest, if I were you, I'd be happy that she didn't consider that the nature of your relationship with her. Being like a father to her could put up more barriers."

He gave her a questioning look before he spotted the twins...doing whatever they did t0o her. "Stop molesting my daughter!" He ran off.

"And my words fall on deaf ears." She said to herself, dejectedly.

"They always do." Kyoya had come out of the bookstore. "He is completely unaware of his feelings for her." They began to walk, "As is she of course."

"I know. Talking to her on skype was enough to know that. Though, maybe part of it is that Tamaki isn't the only one who likes her."

"The twins. Especially Hikaru."

"Yes, the twins. Karou just as much as Hikaru, but he's a different person, so its a little different. But Mori too, though he's too devoted to Hunny at this point in his life. Even you Kyoya, I know what you're doing when you add sums to her debt, though, I think your feelings for her are less romantic than the others, though who knows what could happen."

Kyoya was quiet. When she looked back at him, she saw he was reading a magazine. "You're drawings are quite good."

"Thanks." She looked down at her feet; she didn't like getting compliments. She could never figure out how to respond.

"You're not good at receiving compliments are you?" He said, smirking eviliy.

She didn't reply, though she prayed that he wouldn't start complimenting her all the time to torment her with. Until now, he hadn't really had anything.

"How long have you written for these guys?" He asked.

"The next issue will be the tenth with my work in it. Actually, I'm well on my way to have the first volume published."

"The Ootoris publish multiple magazines. You could write and draw for one if you wanted."

"No thank you."

"Why not?"

"The day I will make a business agreement with your family will be the day hell freezes over. I would regret it quickly."

"Why so?"

"Because Kyoya, business partners are different from friends. And it can tear friends apart. Look what its done to your own family."

After a moment, her answered, "And you consider me your friend?"

"Of course. Why would you doubt that?" He was saved from answering because they caught up to the group, due to his long legs and Nanalee's determination to maintain the same pace.

She closed her eyes, listening to talk of the group, enjoying the small warm breeze. Suddenly, several voices yelled,"Stop!"

Her eyes flew open, and when she felt the barrel of a gun touch her back, she reached out.

"It's okay. Mori and Hunny are incredible martial artists. They can protect us, so don't be afraid. " Kyoya looked down at her, comfort in his voice, his cheeks a little red.

"I know. I'm a martial artist myself, and I'm not afraid."

"Then why are you holding my hand?" He asked quietly.

Then she realized that she was holding his hand. His warm large hand felt nice to her small hand;his fingers, interlaced with her long, thin, pianist fingers was reassuring. She fought herself and lost for once, blush reddening her face. She let go of his hand. "Sorry."

Her mind concentrated on the current problem, she looked at Mori and Hunny, indicated for them to wait before they launched their attack. She turned slowly to the man keeping her captive, and asked, "What do you want with us?"

All responded at once. It was eery. "Our master wishes to see Nanalee Carson. He wishes to punish her friends."

Her eyes hard, she asked, "Why does your master want to punish my friends?"

"Because." They responded simply. "It will be better for all if everyone surrenders."

"No fucking way!" She yelled at their attackers. She nodded at Mori and Hunny. Simultaneously, they attacked their attackers. She tried to disarm hers of his gun while punching him. She wasn't sure if they had the same reaction, but she would guess so from the yells. The gun was attached to his body, and his body was hard as steel. "They're made of metal! At least that explains while I didn't hear them approaching." She dodged his metal punch.

Jumping over him, she striped off her dress, revealing a tube top and short shorts. She quickly blindfolded the head with the dress. He began to fire his gun randomly. Worried that a stray bullet would his one of her friends, she removed a hidden dagger from her shirt and stabbed the back of his mechanical head, effectively stopping the machine.

For the next machine, she emptied the contents of her water bottle on him. While it didn't completely stop the machine, it slowed down, and she could tell that, like most electronics, water affected them. "Water! Use water to fight them!" She managed to drag her current robot to the sea, just on the other side of the road.

Eventually, they defeated all of the devices. Nanalee was drinking from someone else's water bottle. As she finished, she realized there was one left that had cornered Tamaki. Then she saw it had a knife.

She jumped up and started running toward them. She kicked herself for running as slowly as she did. By the time she got to them, the machine was already in the action of stabbing him. The best she could was to launch herself in front of him, yelling, "Rene!"

She felt the knife stab and slice her as she launched him away with her legs, using the last of strength. Tamaki looked down on her amazed. "Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"

Faintly, she answered, "Because Anne-Sophie has already cried too much. And you're my friend, Rene." She fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Will she survive? Will she die? You'll find out in the next chapter.

No, don't actually worry. I don't want you to hate me. So I'm not going to torture you. I just felt like being irritating, so all you have to do is scroll down!

Talking to yourself in Authors notes is fun.

* * *

><p>1<p>

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Light. Light through the storm. While the tornado rushed toward her, a sunbeam rushed out. She felt the warmth all over her. It was a sort of bright red on her eyelids, urging them to open. A sudden burning sensation in her stomach. She opened her eyes.

"She's awake!" A loud voice, Rene's, squealed.

"Quiet please." She croaked.

He fell quiet. She struggled to sit up, and felt, rather than saw, other hands helping her. Another hand kept the sheet up and once Nanalee was sitting against the headboard, the hand handed her the balled up end of sheet. She took it, but looked up at Haruhi, whose small hand had held up the sheet.

Haruhi mouthed, "Your naked."

Nanalee looked under the sheet, which more like a blanket, and saw that she was indeed naked, except for simple white panties. Obviously hospital issue. Then she performed a double take on her own body.

She had a scar or a sewn up cut, (she wasn't sure what it classified as, not being that interested in medical stuff) which started near her navel and went up her torso, to gently wrap around part of the top of her left breast.

Nanalee looked back up, "Um, hello. Good morning. What happened?"

Hunny tugged at the blanket on one side of the bed. "After you saved Tama-chan, we brought you to the local hospital."

Surprisingly, Mori continued, "The main doctor had gone on vacation. The only people there were a bunch of nurses and a few, rather unskilled doctors. The only good doctors were a couple hours away by plane."

The twins said, " Kyoya insisted on operating on you." If she could have easily moved her head, she would have twisted it to stare at him, wherever he was in the room. "We think that he just wanted to see you naked, but he was the most certified to perform surgery."

"It wasn't a very bad cut, but those doctors were highly uncertified." That was Kyoya. She found him now, sitting in the corner of the room, staring into his computer (she noticed that, for once, he wasn't typing).

Haruhi leaned in closer. "Even though he said the cut wasn't bad just now, the people there told us that, while it wasn't deep, it cut close to your heart, and could have caused serious problems if not dealt with immediately. That's why you couldn't wait for another doctor to get there." That reminded her where the cut ran and she blushed. It hadn't been some nameless doctor operating on her, it was Kyoya.

Haruhi continued, speaking softer, "Even before he knew about the severity of the cut, he was very worried about you. After the surgery too. The Shadow King really likes you, Nanalee, though who wouldn't know." Her voice returned to its normal volume. Nanalee's little bubble of resentment at his absence from her sick bed faded, though she strangely grew a little scared at the same time.

"Obviously whoever gave you that." Kyoya had walked over and was pointing to where the cut was, under the blanket.

"Yes, I'm going to have to see who has grudge for me."

He once again indicated the cut he said, "Its going to scar. There's nothing I could do to prevent that."

"At least I'll be able to impress girls when I'm in a two piece swimsuit. Aren't they supposed to like battle scars?" She fainted again.

Kyoya waved the boys out of the room. "I'm going to go ahead and examine her again while she's asleep, so she doesn't have to be embaressed." Haruhi was allowed to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope I kept my characters, and Bisco Hatori's, in character. I hope you enjoyed my story. Thank you for your reviews, everyone. How many is that now? Four. Four! We so excited! We gonna have a ball-

Sorry, I feel precocious. In the past two days, I've only been to the grocery store and my house.

I wrote this chapter on a different computer with a small keyboard. I kept messing up and it bothered me.

The next chapter is probably going to take a little longer to write, because I've had this part in my head for awhile.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11: Black Envelope

**A/N:** Sorry this took longer to upload than usual and is short. My summer camps have started. To anonymous reviewer: I agree with at least most of what you said. In fact some of the things you mention, I thought about doing, but it didn't flow or story got away from or I was impatient. You'll see that I did bring Nekozawa back for a tiny bit and I hope to expand on that. As for other things...this was purely for fun and fantasizing so yeah...

Doctor who fans, if you read this today/ within the next 7 hours, then you can go to .com and buy a DW shirt.

* * *

><p>Nanalee triumphantly circled on last detail and turned the page. She was working on a small book of logic problems that she enjoyed doing, much like sudokus.<p>

She had gotten bored and depressed thinking about who would have a grudge against her. In all of her life, especially as she had gotten older, she didn't have that many close friends. But everyone was friendly to her, and she never known anyone to openly dislike her, though she was sure there were people who did. She knew there were people she disliked, but she was still polite and friendly to them.

She had philosophy. She would rarely do anything if there wasn't a point. Or rather, she would rarely do anything social without a point. That was oversimplifying of course, but you might say that she was easily bored by conflicts between people so she did all she could to avoid getting in those herself.

But she was always friendly and polite. So she couldn't think of anyone who might have a grudge for her, a grudge bad enough to give her this scar.

Kyoya had told her that she couldn't go in the water before the cut completely healed. So instead she was camped out on the beach on a towel, enviously.

The twins had pointed out that this would be a good time for her to tan, for whatever the social norms in Japan were, it was considered more attractive to be tan in the states. She still lathered on sunscreen telling them that she liked to be a vampire and that she had decided long ago that her beauty standards were those of the people several centuries back, minus the fact that the women always wore dresses.

She did love the beach, but the beach wasn't her favorite place;she wouldn't mind missing the beach. But it was the water she missed. Though she was by no means a natural swimmer (though by now after years of practice, she was better than the average person) once she had stuck her head underwater as a child, she had wanted to stay there...for a long time.

Looking up at the group in the water again, she noticed that Rene wasn't there. She looked around for him and saw that he was walking toward her towel. Rather more solemn than he usually was, he sat down besides her.

"Nanalee, when you...saved me, why did you call me Rene? Why did you mention my mother?"

She sat up, her arms hugging her knees. "Because I know you as Rene."

He looked at her questioningly, "But, I don't think I ever told you that was my name too."

"May I call you Rene?" He nodded. "Rene, when I lived in Paris I met a woman. A sad, sad woman, who despite her grief, was able to spot little bits on sunshine in everyday. Sort of like you do." He looked at her. "You know...happy things that no one else would notice, or at least mention."

"Who was this woman?"

She ignored his question, "My grandparents owned a cafe and florist in an alleyway of Paris. Its where I met him." She pointed accusingly at Kyoya. "He made his driver park in the alleyway, even though it wasn't allowed. I called the police and they gave him a large ticket. But, that aside, one day this woman comes into our shop. Apparently, she's a regular there and friends with my grandmother. I made friends with her too. I visited her house often and I think I cheered her up some too, especially when I played the piano. I knew she had a son, and I got to hear a little about him, but it made her sad to speak of him."

"My grandmother would tell you that she also 'healed' some of my hurt caused by my parents death. One day, he showed up." She pointed again at Kyoya. "He wanted to know where a certain woman lived. I asked my grandmother if could tell him. Long story short, I was able to get him to tell me why he was going. He was friends with the woman's son. I showed him the way."

Nanalee wondered if Rene had realized what she was saying yet. He could be oblivious after all. "Not too long afterward, this woman shows up with a man. Her lover and father of her son. They explained their situation and how I could serve as a contact between the mother and her son. My grandfather as a little miffed as this man was causing a big deal over the family being separated, while mine was gone, but I was happy to help someone. And plus, I got to go to Japan." She went quiet.

After awhile, Tamaki said, "So...so you know my mother."

She nodded. "And now that I've told you, I'll be planning a trip to visit my grandparents in France to tell her about you. I could even bring a video of you telling her yourself."

He gave her a tight hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He squealed.

"Wait one more thing. This has to be a secret. Don't tell anyone. If your grandmother finds out, then she'll cancel the foreign student thing at Ouran, or just send me home. I'm sure I could find someway back, but it would be difficult."

"Okay. It'll be our secret then." After a minute, he asked, eager, "So how is my mother?"

"She's...Well, I think she's much better. She misses you, and she feels really guilty for you being sent to Japan. I guess I don't quite know. Well, it has been several weeks since saw her, though it seems like years."

"Tamaki!" They both looked around at the sound of the call. Haruhi was standing in the water, waving at him.

"You'd better go I guess,"she said lightly.

He looked down at her, then jumped up. He ran down the beach toward the beach, carefree once again.

* * *

><p>Nanalee yawned, stumbling into Kyoya as they entered his house. He turned around and helped her regain her balance, which was a little off since she had gotten hurt. "Sorry," she muttered.<p>

A maid ran up to them. "Master Kyoya! Master Kyoya! This letter arrived early Saturday morning. It was marked urgent." She carried a letter in a black envelope.

Kyoya yanked it out of her hands, "Why didn't you send it to me in Okinawa?"

"You gave orders not to mail you anything."

"That didn't include messages marked urgent." The maid cowered.

Sympathetic, Nanalee mouthed, "Sorry, Tohru."

Kyoya had now opened the letter. Nanalee pulled his arms done, so she could read the letter. In fine calligraphy, it said, "

_Dear Kyoya Ootori and Nanalee Carson,_

_ Its my duty to notify you that one of my newest recruits to the Black Magic Club seems to have something against the members of the Host Club and Carson-san. I apologize I could not inform you earlier, but I was rather preoccupied. I believe they are planning some sort of attack on you in the next following days. I regret that I haven't been able to identify this member. I fear that most of the rest of the members have fallen under his sway, but there are only so many new recruits. I think they also have a grudge against me, as I found one of the Belzeneff__ curse dolls we sell with my name on it._

_ Sincerely,_

_ U. Nekozawa_

Nanalee could tell that Kyoya was growing upset, to put it mildly. She pulled him away from the maid, toward the staircase. She said to the maid, "I'd try to stay away from his room for a few hours. Have the guys deliver the suitcases and tell them not to linger."

Once in his room, she began to ask him what was bothering him. Before she finished her question, however, she flounced onto his bed. She cringed, the movement stretching the partially healed cut.

His partially disguised anger changed to genuine concern, then to his blank face. He walked over to her, and asked a little awkwardly, "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him and swallowed, "Um, Kyoya. Now that we're back in Tokyo and I'm not in such critical condition, I'd prefer if someone else, preferably a female, would examine me instead." That morning examinations had been really awkward, as she wasn't even drowsy.

He nodded.

"You know...I think I'm going to bed. I'll see you bright and early in the morning." Instead of jumping up, she stood up carefully and walked away. "Night!" She called, entering her room.

He didn't reply, as always.


	12. Chapter 12:

A/N: Enjoy

* * *

><p>Bored, Nanalee walked around campus. She was tired of the group's antics, or rather, the girls' antics over them, and had left, after all, she wasn't part of the club and had no obligation to it. Kyoya had tried to stop her, giving various arguments about her injury and U.'s warning about someone out to get her, but she didn't care.<p>

Today, the girls had been fawning over her as well. Somehow, news of their attack had spread, and she desperately hoped it hadn't gotten to the media. They were so worried and sorry about her injury, which was nice but aggravating.

Of course, the first day after the attack, as soon as she was capable of staying awake for more than a few minutes at a time, she had called her grandparents to tell them what happened and to assure them that she was okay. They were happy when she told them that she was going to visit France soon, even though she hadn't been gone very long.

"Nanalee! Takashi and me are going to the Kendo club. Come watch us!" Hunny was pulling her sleeve happily. She looked up and saw Mori, towering above them both.

"Sure. I've sort of wanted to visit it, but…I just haven't." After they began walking, a thought occurred to her, "Hey, did Kyoya send you two to, I don't know, protect me? I don't need protecting."

"No, we were going to the Kendo club anyway, though he did suggest we keep an eye out for you." Mori said.

"Takashi's right, Nanalee. This thing that U. told us about is very serious." Hunny said, his childish face serious.

"Kyoya told you then?"

"After you left. Karou and Hikaru wanted to know why he was so concerned over you leaving."

"They would. What about Haruhi and Tamaki?"

"Haruhi was concerned for you. Tamaki started crying harder."

"Harder? Why he was crying the first place?"

Mori answered, "He was upset that you left."

Hunny said sadly, "Kyoya says we're going to have to have all my cakes tested for poison, and that none of us can have cafeteria food."

"I usually pack my lunch anyway." She started to stretch her back, but stopped herself, remembering her discovery that that particular movement hurt her cut. _I will be so happy when I can stretch again. _

"Kyoya has been working out an entire security plan for the club." Hunny shared.

"He's going to kill himself quicker than the person's who's 'out to get us,' with all the work he does. I wish we had a name. It's a little weird to keep on calling them the 'person who's out to get us'. It makes us sound paranoid."

After a few moments of silence, Hunny asked, "What's your favorite kind of food to make? Kyoya says you like to cook.

"Does he? I find that, at least at school, he doesn't usually state plain facts like that."

"He didn't intentionally, but he let it slip. Oh I forgot!" Hunny rustled in his bag, which he had started to carry without Mori's help. He withdrew a magazine. "Takashi and I got a subscription to the magazine you draw for."

"Was it Tamaki's idea?" She asked.

Hunny nodded. "Yes, he and the twins got a subscription too. Haru-chan said she already had one. Kyoya wasn't listening. I'm glad we got one."

"Yes, your drawings are quite good." Mori said.

"It's very kind of you to say so, but really I'm just good at hiding my mistakes." They looked at her for further explanation. "My characters often have long sleeves or have their arms behind their backs so I can avoid drawing hands, and I cover up ears with hair."

A small bit of silence passed. Nanalee sighed contentedly. "I live for awkward moments."

The silence back down onto

Mori broke it, "Ah."

They arrived at the club. Hunny waved as he and Mori went into the changing rooms. Nanalee walked over to benches at the side of the room and took a book of poetry from her bag which she proceed to read.

Hearing someone approach her, she looked up, noting that Hunny and Mori had returned from the changing room and were now stretching. Before her was Jacob Milson.

"Um, hello."

"Hello. Do you do martial arts?" she asked.

"No, do you?"

"A little, when I'm in the right condition. If you don't, may I inquire to why you're here?"

"Oh, I saw you coming here, and I had heard that you had gotten hurt, so I wanted to ask how you were."

"Okay."

"And I wanted to apologize for disturbing you at the party last week. I didn't realize that tornadoes had such an effect on you."

She swallowed and closed her eyes. "Its... its fine."

"Alright. One more thing, there's a rumor that someone had a big grudge against the Host Club so you might want to keep a little distance from them. Bye then." He walked away.

"That was weird. I'll ask Nekozawa about him." She went back to her book.

* * *

><p>When the teacher turned away from the class, she threw a balled up piece of paper at Kyoya and Rene; it hit the latter's head.<p>

As one would expect, he jumped up, about to demand who threw it at him, but Kyoya grabbed hold of his shirt and forced him back into the seat, then Kyoya straightened the paper, reading what was written there.

"What did you write on it?" Akanke said.

"Just reminding them that we have to find Nekozawa."

"Why do you find Nekozawa?"

"He sent us a message, in a black envelope," Nanalee said ominously, " I'm surprised he didn't send us a black death blossom with it."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just an obscure reference. Don't repeat this, but apparently there's some people in the Black Magic Club who has a rather large grudge against the host club. We're trying to find out who."

Akanke nodded. "Hey would you like to go the movies or something this weekend?"

"That's very kind of you, but I'm going to visit my family in France this weekend. Maybe next weekend."

Then the class was over. Nanalee waved to Akanke and ran up to Kyoya and Rene. "Come on you guys."

As they entered the hall, Rene whined.

"What is it?"

"He scares me."

"Who does?"

"Nekozawa. And the Black Magic club room."

Nanalee smiled and said, "I wonder when Haruhi's going to get here."

At once Rene stood up straight and stopped whining. "My daughter's not going to see me scared. I must be brave and protect her from dark magic."

"Is she actually coming?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, she's meeting us at the club room."

They entered the room, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the lack of light before leaving the doorway. Rene tiptoes cautiously through the room behind the other three, while offering to hold Haruhi's hand if she was scared.

"I said no sempai!"

"But Haruhi.." he whined, "that's what good Daddys do when their daughters are frightened."

"How many times do I have to tell you that-" Haruhi began to reprimand Rene, but was interrupted by his screech.

"Hello, fellow seekers of the dark. And how are you on this bloodcurdling day?" Nekozawa greeted them, in his usual black cloak. "Please sit down." He gestured to a table, lit by candles.

Once seated, Rene pointed to the Bordeaux glass set before him. Trembling, he said, "Is that...blood?"

"No, its tomato juice." Kyoya said.

Rene swallowed. "Ah thanks Kyoya."

"Now that we have that over with, lets begin." Kyoya said and turned to Nekozawa.

* * *

><p>Jacob tore at his hair. He was sure that confronting her as he had earlier wasn't the best decision, but he couldn't stand not doing it. And he was sorry that she had gotten hurt during the fight Okinawa, but at least the scar could make things interesting once they were together.<p>

He was horrified at the way things had gone in Okinawa. Not only had everyone in the Host Club survived without getting hurt, but she had sacrificed herself for the well-being of another. Clearly, he would have to take care of them when she wasn't around.

If he didn't hate them so much, he might have admired her heroism, but as it was, he dearly wished she had been too afraid for her own life to do such a thing.

He hoped his action earlier hadn't given her cause to suspect him. As insurance, he had placed a rumor of the Host Club's member's lives being in jeopardy. But just as long as he could get her in the end, he didn't really care about the means.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this was so short and that it took me a long time to write. Did anybody get my obscure Sci-fi reference?

I meant to say other things, but I forgot.


	13. Chapter 13: Loss of Blood

**A/N:**Enjoy. I hope Nanalee doesn't seem very OOC in this chapter. I think she's more open than she usually is, but then again, she's with her grandmother who she knows and loves. More later.

* * *

><p>"Its good to see you again Nanalee. Are you okay? I hope you're injury is okay. We were so worried."<p>

Nanalee hugged her grandmother tightly as she got through the security gates. "Yes I'm fine, just a little sore. I'm sorry I've worried you. And it is great to see you and France again. I hope France will be a nice respite from my life among rich people in France." Nanalee said, falling in step with her grandmother as they started walking out of the airport.

"Are they really that bad?" her grandmother asked.

"Not really. I think Haruhi minds it more, but just as long as I can have the creature comfort of doing my own laundry, I'm happy." Her gradmother had met Haruhi one day while Nanalee was skyping the girl.

"I even use the pumpkin brand of detergent we do here, to remind of the cafe." She scowled, "Kyoya's commented on the smell. I keep on expecting him to ask me to wash his clothes. But I don't think he'd want to after he found out how I washed my clothes."

"Don't you wash them in the normal way?"

Nanalee grinned."Yes. His clothes are hand washed by the maids. Though, to be honest, if Kyoya were to think about something as trivial as washing clothes, he might prefer at least some of them to be washed by machine. He doesn't really care for things that waste time."

"Clothes that are hand washed tend to last longer."

"I know, but does one really need to hand wash t-shirts?" They walked outside the airport. "Aah! What time is it? Why is the sun still out? And bright!" She shielded her eyes from the sun. "I was expecting it to be night."

"Its two in the afternoon."

"And it's still Friday?" Cerise nodded. Nanalee took out her cell phone and began pressing buttons furiously.

"What is it?" Cerise had stopped to wait for Nanalee.

"Kyoya had wanted me to take an Ootori private jet. I refused. Apparently, behind my back and before I had ordered tickets, he pulled strings to make one of the fastest normal passenger planes trade places with a slower one whose flight plan I was most likely to pick." Her voice was calm, but she was very irked. "I assume he did the same thing with my flight back. I'll talk to him about it when I return to Japan. Um, what were we talking about?"

"Laundry." They got into the car, Cerise driving. "I can't wait for the day you can get your driver's license."

"Still a couple of years away, though if I was in the U.S...I have to be 18 in Japan too, though at this point in my life, being able to drive in Japan would not make my life any easier." She put her feet up on the dashboard.

"Nanalee put your feet down please."

"Yes ma'am." Her grandmother looked at her amused and she sighed. Occasionally Nanalee would slip into her Southern raising, though she never really minded calling people ma'am and sir while living there. The ability to be polite was something that served her well, but she did find it a little frustrating when people found her Southern habits amusing.

"How's the cafe going?"

"Good. We have increased the amount of books we're selling, which, I'm sure you're glad to hear, are now mostly romance novels."

"Really?"

"Anne-Sophie suggested most of them."

"Sounds like her. And Rene." She closed her eyes, imaging Rene gushing about France and love.

"Even though I'm glad to see you again in person, I thought your plan was to wait for a while before you told Rene of your relationship with his mother."

"It was...But then I accidentally let it slip during that whole ordeal in Okinawa."

Silence. "There's more to it then just some thug robots attacking you guys isn't there."

"You'd only worry if you knew."

"But you told me family ought to know the truth."

"I guess I did. Well, even though one can't avoid being a hypocrite at one point in their life...There is someone at school who has a grudge against someone in the Host Club, or possibly me. They're in control of one of the clubs at Ouran and used resources from the club to attack us at Okinawa. They might attack us again, but we're being cautious. Kyoya's even insisting our food is tasted for us."

"Attempts on people's lives are probably somewhat common with the highest up class."

"That's what I think too, especially with how well some of the members seemed to adjust to it, though none of them had ever had serious threats made on their life. Haruhi's having trouble though. Kyoya wanted to send a bodyguard with me."

"Does Kyoya normally take such an interest in you safety?"

Surprising herself, she blushed. Fighting with tooth and nail to keep it down she said, "Its normal for him to make sure everyone he's associated with is protected. If they were hurt, it could potentially make the Ootori's look bad. But in this case, it was actually the Host Club's idea, though Kyoya probably planted a seed of the idea in Rene's mind."

"I see."

"I can take care of myself most of the time. The Host Club declared that I would need less protection than Haruhi and some of the others. But more than Hunny and Mori. He played the 'Nanalee loses her senses whenever tornadoes are brought up' card." Nanalee shivered, in spite of herself. "But what I dislike the most is how they treat the normal people. Like the taste testers. Its like they're going to die instead of us because we're so much better than them."

"Your kind to them, then."

"Very much so. But I have to be careful to not act pitying. People hate that just as much."

* * *

><p>Her reunion with her grandfather had been nice too. Then, before she knew it, she was back at the counter of the cafe, like she had never left, absorbed in one of the new French romance novels.<p>

"Nanalee! Its wonderful to see you."

She didn't look up from the book until the woman was standing at the counter. Then she set down book and said, "This is quite a colorful book, Anne-Sophie. I wonder what your son would think if he read what you were reading."

"Uh..."

"It's nice to see too. May I get you anything?"

"Just a cappucino."

"One coffee coming up."

"Here." Anne-Sophie handed Nanalee a small bunch of euros. "I've memorized the cost."

"Thanks." Nanalee turned to fix two, one for Anne-Sophie, the other for herself. When she finished, she sat down next to Anne-Sophie at one of the cafe's small, circular tables. "Here." Along with the cappuccino, she slid a flash drive to the woman.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up the device.

Nanalee shrugged. "It's from him."

Anne-Sophie's eyes widened. After a long moment, she said, "Have you seen it?"

"No, I thought you ought to first. It is for you after all."

"I don't mean to be presumptuous, but do you have a computer I can watch this on?"

"Of course." They both stood up. "Grandmother!"

"Yes?" Cerise poked her head in the room.

"Can you show Anne-Sophie to the computer?"

"But Nanalee, I want you to see this too." Anne-Sophie said.

"Uhh...Change of plans then. Grandmother, can you tend the shop for a minute?"

"Yes."

Nanalee showed Anne-Sophie to the study. "Here's you're computer."

Anne-Sophie nodded her thanks, then pushed the flash drive into the computer and opened the file labeled 'Rene'.

"Hello Mother! I'm really glad that Nanalee is your friend. She's my friend too. And we can talk now! I'm so happy. Though it'd be better if we could speak face to face."

The grin which had been spread across his face faded, then returned.

"But this is still really good. Nanalee said I should tell you about my life and what I do on my average day."

He launched into explaining his day "...and Kyoya. Oh yeah, I haven't explained yet. Kyoya Ootori is my best friend. He's in my class. When I first arrived in Japan he took me sight seeing. Nanalee tells me that he's met you. Oh, and Haruhi! She's my daughter. Well, sort of. I call her my daughter anyway..."

Once the video ended, Anne-Sophie was nearly crying. "Thank you so much Nanalee. Can I send a video back?"

"Yes. But I'll need it by Sunday morning. You can put it on this same flash drive, so got ahead and take that home."

"Thank you." After she had gotten control over her tears, she said, "I've heard of Haruhi from Yuzuru, but he seems to care for her very deeply."

"He's enamored of her. And she cares a lot for him too, but half the host club is in love with her, so as soon as she realizes hers and the boys' feelings, she might have trouble. But that's not going to happen for a long time, but she's oblivious to people's feelings when it comes to love. Otherwise she's pretty perceptive."

"I assume you're perceptive."

"Certainly of feelings on the surface. And some deeper ones. But I think I could be as ignorant to my feelings as Haruhi is to love. Maybe I should start going to church again. When I was in the states, my father made me go, and while I was there I would always do a lot thinking about...stuff."

"I see."

Nanalee fought from grinning. "I'm going back to the store now."

"I guess I'll go home and start recording my video then."

They walked back to the store. "I'll see you later then."

"Yes, and thanks again."

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God." Nanalee said slowly, staring at the group of people on the other side of security. "Every time." Doubtless, if he had wanted to, Kyoya and the group of Ootori policemen would have been waiting for her in the concourse. She would have to be glad.<p>

Kyoya was at the front of them. She asked him, "Doesn't this embarrass you?" She gestured at the group of policemen.

"Does it embarrass you?" He said, countering her.

"No. I'll probably never meet any of these people again in my life. What do I care if they think I'm strange? But you're an Ootori. They're boss could work closely with your family."

Instead of responding, he let out a sigh. "I don't have time for this."

It was only then that she examined his face closely. It was lined with worry, and the circles under his eyes weren't disguised as well as they usually were. "What happened?"

"The twins. They're in one of our hospitals now and they have been stabilized, but..."

"It was bad. They're still bad." She finished for him. "Again, what happened?"

"They were going to some fashion show of their mother's. Apparently, they had designed several of the outfits in it and wanted to see in person how they were received. The limo was hijacked. They were taken to an abandoned building and were beat up. The limo driver, who wasn't being beat up, escaped and called help using the limo's phone. He's actually in worse condition. Once the kidnappers found him, they shot him. He has a bullet in his head. He probably won't recover much further than conscious."

"Who were the hijackers?"

"Mere thugs. My people are trying to find out their boss now."

"And where were the twins' security squad."

"They didn't tell me they were going. I didn't find out until they left their mansion. It wasn't enough time."

"So tell me again. How are they now?"

"Bad. They lost a lot of blood. But when I left to pick you up, their vital signs had stabilized, which is good."

"Are we going back to the hospital now?"

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My reference the other day was to the TV show Babylon 5. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm happy. Soon I'll be at a scene which I've wanted to post for a long time, but haven't been able to. I was going to say more down here, but I forgot what I wanted to say.

Don't be obliged to read this, or judge it: The following is to clear things up with myself. Just so I don't have to keep on finding the chapter I mention a certain little detail. It might conflict a little with what I've said (I'm not quite sure what I've said), but either I'll rectify it, or it will be so incredibly minor that it doesn't matter.

Nanalee is 16 years old. Her birthday is in December. She's in the second year at Ouran. She started at the second semester of Ouran. The second semester/term takes place around the time of year that the first semster in western schools does (or at least the U.S. Don't judge me).

The story is currently in late Sept/early Oct.

Therefore the ages of the other characters are based on their grades and birthdays given out by Bisco Hatori, and assuming none of them are in the wrong grade for their age:

Kyoya 16, Tamaki 17, twins 16, Hunny 17, Mori 18, Haruhi 15. I know some ages online contradict this, but...this makes more sense to me.


	14. Chapter 14: Siren

Nanalee joined her friends gathered around the twins' sickbeds in the hospital. After staring at the boys for several minutes, she began to ask something when someone shushed her. She saw why. One of the twins, Kaoru, she thought, began to stir.

"Where am I?" He asked, his eyes hidden by a mask over his eyes.

"Don't try to sit up." Kyoya advised.

Ignoring him, Kaoru tried to sit up, letting out a groan of pain. Lying back down, he asked, "Is Hikaru okay?"

"He's fine Kaoru." Haruhi said, soothingly, "He just hasn't woken up yet."

"Am I blind?" He asked.

There was an awkward pause. Nanalee held her breath. Kyoya hadn't mentioned Kaoru losing his sight, but still.

"No. Not blind. You're left eye has been significantly damaged, but it will heal, and with time, your sight in that eye will be 75% of what it used to be. Your left arm is broken and you lost a lot of blood." Kyoya answered.

"Hikaru?"

"He'll be fine. Both his wrists are broken as is his left leg, but he'll be fine."

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes."

"Nanalee?"

"Yes, she's here."

"She's in the most danger."

"What?" The members of the host club said together.

"Or rather, their after her. The person from the Black Magic club wants her, not dead, but in pain. He wants her to grieve at what's her fault and to be in physical pain...They didn't explain what that last bit means, but it doesn't take much imagination to figure out what."

"I'm not surprised."

The others turned to face her. "I am the only new person in your group. Something that happens so soon after I start hanging out with you guys...well it's not that hard to connect the two things. I'm sorry I've brought all of you into danger. Did you learn anything else Kaoru?"

"No...sorry. Um, can you guys wake me up when Hikaru wakes up?"

"Of course."

They stood in silence. Nanalee excused herself to restroom. Once safely in a stall, she let a few tears escape her. She hadn't wanted to bring her friends into danger. She hadn't wanted to bring herself into danger either. She had just wanted to help Anne-Sophie.

She closed her eyes and leaned back, clearing her mind.

"Um...Nanalee are you alright?" It was Rene at the door of the women's restroom.

Clearing her voice of emotion, she answered, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Hikaru's woken up."

"Oh. Just give me a minute." Since she was in the restroom, she went ahead and relieved herself. The flight had been long after all.

Back in the hallway, Rene asked, "How was your visit in France?"

"Nice. Truly a vacation. I have a videos to show you guys." Nanalee was aware that there were cameras throughout the hospital. "You'll have to come over to the Ootori's this week to see them."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

Both twins were up when they got back to the room. Hikaru too, knew nothing else. After exchanging pleasantries with everyone and making Tamaki upset, they went back to sleep, and the group dispersed.

The next morning, Nanalee slept in. And the maids let her. The few times in the past where her alarm clock hadn't woken her up, they would do, barely giving her enough time to get ready for school/ They told her that it was the time Kyoya ordered them to wake him up at. She didn't envy them in that task.

But today, it was already nine. Rather upset, she grabbed hold of the service phone, similar to those at hotels, and dialed for maid service. "Um...How may I help you Nanalee-sama?"

"Why wasn't I woken up this morning?"

"Ootori-sama decided that neither you or Kyoya-sama needed to attend school today."

"Why?"

"Ootori-sama didn't inform us."

"Alright. Thanks." She hung up, then preceded to throw on a sweat-shirt and jeans. She didn't bother to do anything with her hair; until they went something, she would leave the tangly mess of half curls to themselves.

She grabbed her lock picks, knowing that Kyoya locked his door every night and left her room, intending to break into his.

Once inside, she opened his heavy curtains wide, letting blinding light pierce his face. He groaned and turned onto his side, keeping his face away from the sun. "If that's how its going to be then..." She ran back over to her room and grabbed an empty vase, filling it with water from the sink in her bathroom.

Soon she was standing over a soaking wet Kyoya, who was glaring at her. He was indeed scary when he was woken up. "Instead of doing you're whole Low Pressure Lord thing, shouldn't you be wondering why the maids didn't wake you up today, a school day."

"What day is it?"

"Monday. And its half past nine." She jumped down from the bed. "Your father has decreed that we don't need to go to school today. I'll give you some time to get dressed, then we're going to find out why."

"Can't you find out without me?"

"Do you want me too? I thought that you would want to know as well." She smirked, "And, if I go exploring I might find out more of your secrets."

"Fine." Nanalee went back to her room to fight with her hair until he was ready.

She stopped as they passed Yoshio's office. Both he and Yuzuru were in it, chatting over skype with...Nanalee rubbed her eyes. Her grandmother was on the computer screen.

Yuzuru spotted her and Kyoya as she gaped at her grandmother. "Nanalee, Kyoya, good morning. Nanalee, I wanted to talk to you about your scholarship."

"Why? Is there a chance it will be withdrawn?" She stepped into the office, leaving Kyoya at the doorway.

Yoshio addressed his son, "Kyoya you may leave."

Kyoya bowed, but didn't leave. Instead he said, "Father, do you truly think that I haven't guessed the true reason our guest is attending Ouran?"

Yuzuru sighed, "He is bright, and he figured it out, just as I told you. You may come in Kyoya."

He came in behind Nanalee and closed the door.

"We were discussing the new dilemma." Yoshio explained.

"You mean the attempts on our lives?" Nanalee asked. "By the way its great to see you again grandmother, but isn't it 3 in the morning there." She hadn't reset her watch to Tokyo's time yet.

"It is, but this is important."

Yuzuru nodded. "She's right. So far Kyoya's done a good job at providing extra security for the club members, but he can't do everything, as proved yesterday. We need to speak to the other parents about increasing security around their children, but I'm cautious in doing so. Its dangerous to bring more people into the secret than necessary."

"We're dealing with people's lives here, Yuzuru, not your feud with your mother." Nanalee said.

"I know, but still..."

"Yuzuru, is it possible your mother is in someway responsible for this?" Yoshio asked.

"I doubt it. I don't think that's quite her style. Maybe if they were all normal, middle class citizens, but..." Yuzuru said.

"You guys don't know very much do you?" Nanalee asked. The two men looked at her. "I'll explain. We have found out from various sources that the main perpetrator of these attacks is most probably in the Black Magic Club at Ouran."

"I'll shut it down then and investigate every member!" Yuzuru said.

Nanalee and Kyoya started to speak at the same time. "Err. You can explain." He said, once they had both fallen quiet.

"You can't do that. They're rich people. That would make things more complicated. And then Shizue would want to find out why. The more attention brought to me, the more likely your ploy is discovered. Especially when she finds out that whoever it is is after me."

"What!" Cerise said. "You didn't tell me that when you visited!"

"That's because she didn't know until last night. The twins told us that their captors had let that slip."

"You're Kyoya?" Cerise asked.

"Yes, Madame. You're her grandmother."

"Yes."

"So Nanalee, what do want to do?" Yoshio asked.

"I don't think what I want to do is an option. I could stay here and distance myself from people as much as possible, but I don't think that would work...or rather, I don't think the others would let me distance myself from them. I could also move back to France. But I'm not sure that would fix the problem. Kaoru did say that "he" wanted me to grieve at what's my fault. The assassination attempts might continue. Then there's always the possibility that we might figure out who was responsible before anyone else gets hurt. All I want is for none of my friends to get hurt or killed."

They stared at her. She spoke again, quickly, "Or myself. I'm not one of those people who sacrifice everything for others and who don't care for themselves."

Yuzuru said slowly, "Except you did sacrifice things for others. First when you left France to come here."

"That was because it would be an adventure, and I'd get to visit another country."

"Then you sacrificed yourself for my son, actually putting yourself in the line of fire."

"I was running on adrenaline and wasn't thinking."

"It doesn't matter." Yoshio's voice broke through. "What matters is what we're going to do now."

"I'll speak to the other parents and increase security at the school and around my son. Can your police force provide security for Haruhi and for these two?" Yuzuru motioned at Kyoya and Nanalee.

"Yes."

"Then we'll provide extra security while searching for the culprit for a week or two. Then, or after another attack, we'll review our options again."

"Okay." Cerise said, hesitantly. "Nanalee, I want you call me every day."

"Yes grandmother."

"Night." Cerise turned off her side of Skype.

"Now I understand why we didn't go to school day. My curiosity is sated." Nanalee stood.

"That's why you two came downstairs?" Yoshio asked.

"That's why I came downstairs. I don't know about him." She gestured at Kyoya.

"I did wish to know why." He said.

"I'm going to go make tea now. I have a caffeine addiction." Nanalee left the room.

Nanalee looked up from her sketch. It was Friday and they were visiting the twins in the hospital along with the rest of the group. But when Kaoru and Hikaru fell asleep, they had all left, leaving her and Kyoya at the hospital.

"Come on, we're going." Kyoya had returned.

" And since when do you decide when we're going." She responded, changing pencils.

"Would you like to stay here at their bedside longer than?"

"Not really. I got what I needed." She flourished the sketch in his face before putting it in her bag carefully.

"I don't recall Gabriel being in any kind of accident in your latest installment."

"That's because I've written several 'installments' in advance. What did the doctor say?" She stood up.

"The twins can leave the hospital tomorrow. They'll return to school Monday. When is your first volume coming out?"

"Halloween. When are you reopening the Host Club?"

"Its on hiatus for now, until this mess is sorted out."

"That will be nice," Nanalee said, sighing.

"Yes it will."

"Then I can go do things normal people do with my friend Haruhi." They got inside the limo waiting outside the hospital. "Without security guards with us, and better, without rich boys."

"So say the girl caused it all," He said quietly.

She took a sharp intake of air, "That...That was really mean, Kyoya."

He looked at her for a minute. "I suppose it was. I won't say it again."

Knowing this was the closest he'd get to an apology, she said, "Then I too will apologize for what I said about rich boys. Not the security guards though. Do you know how awkward they make shopping in lingerie department?"

He didn't answer. They settled into a silence. Nanalee looked out through the window. "I hope Haruhi's made it home alright?"

"Why?"

"Because there's about to be a big storm."

As soon as Nanalee stepped out of the limo, a strong wind from the storm blew her hat off. She shivered, though the say wasn't really cold. She looked up at the stormy sky and screamed, just as an alarm pierced the air.

She fell.


	15. Chapter 15: Bed! Don't get excited ppl

**A/N:** Yawn. Its late... It isn't exactly fluff, and certainly not a lemon...but compared to most of what I've written in the past (not this fanfic...just stories in the past) its romantic. I don't think I got very indepth with Kyoya's feelings/thoughts, so he may seem a little OOC. Or rather...never mind. Just enjoy.

* * *

><p>The winds picked up since they had entered the limo. Nervously, Nanalee stopped walking toward the mansion and looked around her as the wind blew off her had. Kyoya looked back at her and said loudly over the wind, "Come on, its just a little wind." He looked up at the stormy sky, "and rain. Just a normal storm I would expect."<p>

Suddenly a siren started. Nanalee shrived. It was very loud, high, and frightened, a scream Kyoya would remember for a long time. He followed her eyes to the clouds and found the tell-tale funnel cloud which had caught her attention. Tornadoes weren't common in Japan, but they did happen from time to time.

The funnel cloud was mesmerizing, and he could have stood there gazing at it forever, if Nanalee hadn't begun to scream again. However, she was so terrified that she choked on her own scream.

Kyoya tore his eyes from the cloud to watch her collapse in the fetal position. She made no noise and didn't even twitch.

He ran over two her, yelling, trying to rouse her. Failing to do so, he looked back up at the sky. Though it could have been his imagination, the tornado had gotten closer. Despite the small probability that the storm would harm them, he quickly but carefully picker ner ups bridal style and carried her into the house.

Once they were safely in the basement with bicycle helmets securely on their heads due to the insistence of the maids, Kyoya looked down, rather awkwardly in spite of himself, at Nanalee's pathetic figure.

He had been unable to set her down because she had shifted position while he carried her. Still in the fetal position, her hands clutched at his shirt with the grip of a corpse with rigor mortis. Doubtless, if she had been able to process it, she would be embarrassed, not that she would've shown it.

Finally, the housekeeper came downstairs, announcing that the storm was over. The maids rushed upstairs.

He, however, slowly removed his and Nanalee's bicycle helmet. Unable to resist his urge, he tried to comb her fingers through her thick, light brown hair, frizzy and tangly because of the storm.

Suddenly, Kyoya found himself looking at frightened hazel eyes, larger than they usually were. His mind, already overwhelmed by the day, went over the edge at her looking...as she did.

Quietly, in a voice so timid that it scared him, she asked, "Is the tornado over?"

"Yes...yes it is." Impulsively, he leaned down and kissed her, warm, gentle, and reassuring. He pulled back for a moment before kissing her again, this time more firmly, though still gentle. His tongue enter her mouth through a small 'O' her mouth had formed from surprise at his first kiss. She tasted of vanilla, chili powder, and, strangely enough, leeks. She had once mentioned to him that leeks had become one of her favorite foods after she read a manga which she claimed was obsessed with leeks.

He pulled away quickly, worried he would get carried away. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mr. Spock," she answered, then surprised him by nuzzling closer to his chest.

"Err...Nanalee, I think you should get up now."

"I guess...you're right." She released him and carefully stood up. He did too, and just in time to catch her, for she nearly fell down.

"Um...Do you need help?"

"No, I can manage." She stumbled up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kyoya woke to a girl's scream. Without even considering any alternatives, he jumped out of bed and dressed only in pajama bottoms, ran across the hallway that seperated their rooms. Unlike him, she rarely locked her door so he ran in without knocking.<p>

She was violently tossing around the bed, and though she had stopped screaming, she let out muffled noises.

Kyoya called to her in a loud whisper, "Nanalee wake up! You're having a nightmare!" She continued to struggle with the blankets and would not be roused with his calls.

Sighing, he nervously approached the bed, sitting on it in order to reach her in the middle of the big bed. He held down her thrashing body gently, speaking to her, encouraging her to wake up.

Suddenly her silver blue eyes flew open. "Kyoya?" She asked her voice trembling slightly.

"You were having a nightmare." He helped her sit up, pained by her scared expression, just as he had earlier that day.

"Yes...yes I guess I was. Was I noisy?" She held a sheet close to her, her fear sweat making her cold in the cool night air.

He tried to push his glasses further up his nose, but as he wasn't wearing them, he nearly poked his eyes. Nanalee let a small, gentle laugh escape her. He scratched his head, saying ruefully, "Well, you woke me up, but I doubt you woke anyone else."

"Sorry."

"Its okay." After a minute of sitting there, he grabbed her hand, pulling her out of bed. "Come with me." He dragged her down the stairs until they reached the kitchen. He parked her at the small breakfast nook where they had eaten sushi together.

He returned to the nook with two hot chocolates, piled with whipped cream. He handed her one, then slid in next to her.

"Hot chocolate?" She asked, taking a mouthful of whipped cream.

"My mother would make it for us whenever any of us had nightmares. Then we would sit down and tell her about the dream."

"Its good." she proclaimed. He smiled, then on an impulse, leaned down and kissed her forehead. For a few seconds she swayed before he steadied her.

After a quiet minute of drinking the cocoa, he asked, "You're nightmare. It was about a tornado?"

She nodded. "But it was different this time. Instead of the one at home, it was here in Japan. And instead of my parents and friends at Tuscaloosa, it was you guys. The members of the host club and the other friends I've made here. You guys were the ones in the tornado, and I was left on the ground, alone. In away, it was more scary. The normal dream I have is the past. It happened and there's nothing I could do about it. But while I was in the dream, I was thinking about all the ways I could have prevented it."

"Its nature. There isn't way you could have prevented it."

She looked up at him sulkily, "I know that. It was a dream. I wasn't myself."

"You still aren't yourself. Though that comment is the closest you've gotten."

"I guess I'm not. No doubt I'm usually more contrary but can choose when to show it." She sniffed then let out a huge yawn.

"You need to go back to bed." Kyoya pulled her out of her seat.

"So do you."

"I'm used to staying up until... Whatever time it is."

"That's why you sleep so late and are ...what is it the others call you? Low pressure something or other."

He made some incoherent noise, then said, "You on the other had, go to bed early and wake up early."

"Which I consider a great habit. You rich boys don't know what your missing. All these routines make life better."

"Ah, but 'rich boys' don't need to take their life better."

She sighed, then simply said, "It doesn't seem like that to me."

Then they were back in her room. She slid into her bed. He watched her, then began to leave. When he did, her strong hand grabbed his, preventing him from moving without dragging her with him.

"Sleep with me tonight. I'm afraid I'll go back into my nightmare. If you're here with me, I'll know that at least you'll be there." Her eyes stared into his, frightened again. His searched them too. Then he found what he was looking for. That she knew that this action, as innocent as it seemed, might seal their fate in a matter of speaking. That she knew that this could easily leave to a lot more than sleeping together, sooner or later. And though she was a little scared by that, her courage outshone her fear.

Hoping that he could rely on her courage, though feeling guilty that he might not have enough for himself he nodded. Even without any courage, it wasn't like he could deny any wish of hers. "Give me a minute though."

He went to his room, stuffed his bed with pillows in the form of a person, then locked his door. When he reentered her room, he locked her door before slipping into the bed beside her. He felt her edge her way toward him until he was curled around her comparatively small body, her head resting in the crook of his neck, one of his arms around her small waist.

* * *

><p>Nanalee woke. She could see from her bedside clock that it was 4:30 in the morning. She debated getting up; she usually got up at 5. But she decided not too, for she felt more tired than she usually did at this time. Wondering why, she suddenly remembered the nightmare. Then she realized that she was warmer that she usually was, and turning her head slightly, she saw that Kyoya was indeed in her bed.<p>

Then she remembered everything. Kyoya was practically smelling her hair, his face was so close to her head. Curiously, she wondered what shampoo she had used the night before and if it smelled good.

Suddenly, she noticed that the arm he had curled around her waist the previous night had crept up her torso, and his hand now slightly cupped one of her breasts. Alarmed, she squirmed gently as to not wake him up but to make his hand move. It did move back down to her waist, but it held her so tight she couldn't budge.

She resigned herself to going back to sleep. Drowsily, she realized that she was only wearing a camisole and tempo shorts. That was bad enough, but his ...action had brought down the camisole's neckline to where Nanalee could clearly see her scar. And, of course, she thought as she remembered his attire, he was shirtless. It was like someone was trying to set them up. Then she fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>When she woke again several hours later, and she was cold. Kyoya had left. She remembered that they did have school today and leapt out of bed. She had to get ready quickly.<p>

She ran over to her wardrobe, and grabbed a blue sundress. From her chest of drawers, she got a fresh camisole.

About to start undressing, she heard her bathroom door open. She tensed, ready for some sort of attack. She only slightly relaxed when she saw it was Kyoya. Then she noticed he was wet and that he there wasn't waistband on his torso. She made a choked noise while turning around and closing her eyes.

She heard Kyoya ask out loud, rather than to her, "Where am I? This isn't my room."

"Of course it isn't! Its mine." She called.

"Oh..." A small moment of silence passed, then he burst out quickly and a little embarrassed, "Sorry. Uh, I'll dress in the bathroom. My pants are there." She heard the door close.

Once he left her room, she breathed a sigh of relief and got dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Mwahahaha.

Nanalee: No, I'm serious. It really is like someone's trying to set us up. *yawn*

Me: *raises hand guiltily*.

So...yeah. Good times. What I don't understand, is how people can taste like things when they kiss, unless its garlic, or something. But when I wrote this bit (I wrote several weeks ago, but it didn't have context so I couldn't publish it), I felt like doing it. Fruits Basket again. Next chapter might take a little longer, or not. I spent tonight starting on another fanfic, but I'm going to wait to publish that to see if it goes anywhere.

**And thanks to my loverly reviwers.**

**And now a word from our sponsors.**

**Yeah, its late...for me.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Victory at last?

**A/N: **As ever, I hope you enjoy this, please review, all except of OC's are Bisco Hatori's, and this is dedicated to victims of the Tornados in the Southeast U.S. in the last couple of months. I'd also really appreciate if you guys would read the first chapter of my new fanfic and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day, Kyoya was occupied with business, so she didn't get to have any awkward conversations.<p>

Sunday morning though, found Nanalee stumbling into the small breakfast nook, already occupied by Kyoya and his father. They were talking, Kyoya worried and his father tenser than ever.

"Oh, sorry. I'll leave."

"No, Nanalee, it's important." Yoshio gestured for her to sit.

As she approached the table, Kyoya looked her in the eyes and said, "Mori's been poisoned."

"What!" She fell in the seat, alarmed, but not actually that surprised. "It would be poison, they couldn't get Mori using physical attacks like they did the twins. But I thought you were having their food tested."

"I could only do that for things they ate at school," Kyoya said.

"I did speak to Takashi Morinozuka's parents, and they agreed to test things, but..."Yoshio said.

"Do we know anything else about...the poisoning?" she asked.

"We know what it is, and the hospital has given him the antidote."

She said, musingly "I'm surprised that Hunny wasn't the one poisoned, seeing as he eats so much cake."

"Nekozawa-senpai told me that Reiko Kanazuki wasn't as enchanted by whoever as the others were. Apparently, she is somewhat of an informant. She's also doing her best to keep Hunny from being attacked." Kyoya said.

"Is this the daughter of the owners of the Kanazuki glass company?" Yoshio asked. Kyoya nodded. "Why does she care about Mitsukini Haninozuka?"

"She has a crush on him. More than that; she's completely infatuated with him," Nanalee said.

"We have to stop this," Yoshio said, sighing.

Nanalee watched, intrigued, Kyoya's expression at learning that his father gave such sighs. Then she asked, "But what are we going to do when we do find the culprit. If they're a commoner, I imagine that you could easily put him in a top security prison, but what they're the heir to a big company?" Both stared at her, amazed that she had to ask that question. "You know, I don't want to know how. It would probably scare me to know how much influence your family really has."

"And not just our family," Kyoya smirked, "the Suohs, Hitachins, Haninozukas, and Morinozukas."

"Rich boy," she retorted. "May I go see Mori in the hospital?"

"Yes, Nanalee. Kyoya will go with you. By the way, I meant to ask earlier, but I wasn't here yesterday. Kyoya informed me that you were quite upset my the tornado Friday afternoon, so I want to know how you are?"

"I'm fine." _Upset is an understatement. Hopefully, Kyoya didn't tell his father about what transpired after. _"Let's go see Mori."

* * *

><p>"Mori, are you okay?" Haruhi had gotten there before them. She was standing at the bedside, concerned.<p>

"Ah. No." He didn't look okay. His skin was deathly white. Somehow, seeing him of all people in a hospital bed, seemed just wrong. Though Hunny sleeping on the bed beside his in silent companionship did make it seem slightly more normal.

"Mori, I'm sorry this happened." Nanalee said, apologizing, keeping hold of her emotions this time.

"It's Fine."

"Takashi! You're awake!" Hunny jumped up from his bed and attempted to hug Mori. "I'm sorry I got you poisoned!"

"Hunny, why do say that? It's my fault-" Nanalee started, but Hunny interrupted her.

"Takashi and I were walking around the market with our guards. We saw an ice cream cart and Takashi offered to buy some. He ate his bit first, and then he feinted." Hunny said, sadly.

"Why didn't you have the guards taste it first?" Kyoya asked, accusingly.

Hunny didn't tear up, showing that this was really serious to him. "I don't know." He sat on the side of his bed dejectedly.

"Mitsukuni, it's okay." Mori reached out his hand to Hunny.

Haruhi asked, angrily, "Where's Tamaki? And the twins?"

"Tamaki is at one of his monthly meetings with his grandmother and won't be available all day. The twins are on their way, but their house is further away from the hospital." Evidently, Kyoya had been busy on the phone.

"Oh."

Nanalee turned, her back to the others and took a few long breaths. "Um...Nanalee, are you okay?"

"I'm as well as can be expected."

"Then why are you facing away from us?" Haruhi sounded concerned.

"I'm having a conversation with Kyoya. Aren't I Kyoya?"

"No," he said.

Nanalee bit back a scowl and turned to face the others. "I'm here."

"Have you guys discussed things with the adults?" Haruhi asked. "Since the other day."

"Since Mori was poisoned?" Nanalee said.

"Yes."

"I spoke to my father this morning." Kyoya told them.

"What did he say?" Nanalee asked, interested.

Kyoya didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Mori went back to sleep soon after the twins arrived.<p>

As Nanalee and Kyoya left, she said, "I hope we figure it out soon. Who it is. This person who has some sort of sadistic crush on me."

"We can do that when we get home."

"Do you think?"

"Yes. I think we have enough information that we can eliminate most of the members of the Black Magic Club, supposing they are the highest person up on the chain."

"That's...that's good then."

"Yes. Very good. By the way..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. About the other night."

"You barely survived a tornado. I think you have a right to be scared."

"Sure," she said suspiciously.

"And, in case you were wondering, I have no plans to tell my father any details."

"Well, I was earlier, but...not just then."

After a small silence, then Kyoya tentatively said, "You know what last night did?"

"Did?"

"To you, to me. Most importantly, the us part of that."

"Oh. Do you mind? Maybe we could reverse it. If you wanted to." She would understand if he did, but she'd be hurt.

He leaned back in the limo, putting his feet on a footrest in front of him. "I can't tell you what my father and I discussed. But unless this is solved, I might never see any of you guys again, due to fatalities or you moving back to France. And even if we do figure who it is, then it will only be the calm before the storm, because I have a feeling it's going to be harder than just finding...whoever. So we may still die."

Nanalee didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She closed her eyes and simply wished, not for anything in particular, just to wish. Until she found another pair of lips firmly pressed to hers.

Her eyes opened wide to stare at Kyoya's onyx eyes, usually cold now burning like coals. He deepened the kiss, supporting her head with one of his hands, while holding her petite body close to him with his other hand. Her arms found their way around his neck, and her fingers twined around his black, silky hair.

When they stopped for air, she gasped, "Kyoya, but sh-" He silenced her, lightly biting at her lower lip, causing her to groan, before exploring her mouth, open from surprise, with his tongue. She fought for dominance, eventually relinquishing control back to Kyoya.

Then he kissed her sweetly, tenderly, a lover's kiss, and pressed their two bodies together. Wherever they touched, flashes of heat and of feeling racked her body: where his hands cupped her face, where her breasts pressed against his chest, and further down, where she felt a hardness in his pants.

"Ootori-san," the driver said, making the two teens jump apart. "We've arrived at your house." The limo rolled to a halt.

Kyoya got out. Nanalee waited for a moment, and said to the driver, "Thanks for the ride, Nobu."

"Anytime, Nanalee." He winked and waved as she left the limo and proceed into the house.

* * *

><p>The room was littered by papers with various notes on it. Kyoya held up a list of the members of the Black Magic Club at Ouran, with the majority of the names crossed out. "So who do you think it is?"<p>

Nanalee considered the list of people. "Him." She pointed at a picture of Jacob Milson.

"Why? Admittedly, there wasn't enough proof that he was innocent for me to cross him out, but he's a commoner. I don't see how he'd have enough money to...do stuff."

"We've haven't ruled out a sponsor, and he could have some money stream we don't know about." Kyoya waited for her to explain. "Normally, if this wasn't going on, I wouldn't think anything about it, but he's been friendly. Not in some perverted way, and not that being friendly is a bad thing, just I haven't ever expressed any interest in being friends. As I said, normally, I wouldn't think anything of it, since he had met me before in the States, but since this isn't normal...I think the fact that he'd already met me would make it more likely that he is the person." She closed her eyes wearily.

"I understand. You're reasons are good, though I'm not completed convinced."

She leaned back on the side of the bed. "Do we have to be completely sure? People's lives are in danger. And the others have been aiding him after all."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself it doesn't matter."

"And if I was, would it matter to you?"

"It could influence my answer to that question."

"Oh." She hugged her knees to her chest. "Have you done your Kyoya thing to them?"

"Kyoya thing?"

"That thing which causes you to know...a lot about people. Equivalent to reading a Wikipedia article about famous people, except you know things...about normal people."

"I think I know what you mean," he said, uncertain. "Not on everybody in this list."

"Do it on Jacob. I have to use the restroom." She stood up and walked to his restroom, smirking as she entered. He probably used more beauty products than any of her friends in the U.S. Had, though she was sure that other members in the Host Club used ten times this. _I've neglected my old friends in the U.S. When I lived in France, I'd talk to them every now and then, but since I've moved here..._

When she opened the bathroom door, Kyoya grabbed her by the wrist and towed her out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17: Calm before the storm

**A/N: **Sorry this took me so long to get up. I was at a cabin in the Applachian's w/o internet. Warning: a lemon is in the latter part, so if anyone wants to skip over that, it starts when she brings sushi into the room. I hope its okay; it is my first lemon.

* * *

><p>Yoshio looked at Nanalee and his son. "Yes?"<p>

"We've figured out who it is."

"Really?"

Kyoya nodded. "Jacob Milson."

"I don't recall the name."

"That's because he's an American commoner."

"Then how-"

"Because he isn't actually."

"What?" Nanalee asked, startled, looking up at Kyoya.

Kyoya said, quickly and excited, "Nanalee suggested I research him. And when I did...after I delved deep into his hereditary and blood lines and all that...Well, I found he's the descendant of an English prince, exiled a couple centuries ago. He's also that prince's heir. And while he hasn't been recognized by Queen Elizabeth, I know that the royal family has been providing lots of financial support."

"Really? How could you have found all that out in just a few minutes?" Nanalee asked.

He didn't answer.

Instead, Yoshio spoke, "Thank you for finding this...person. I'll take care of it from there. You can go and relax now. Call your friends and tell them."

Yoshio smiled to himself as they left, inwardly elated at the news. He would have to check before he sent his police of course, but it looked that the assassination attempts were over.

He purposely hadn't mentioned the two teenagers' hands clasped together.

* * *

><p>"Royal family? Really? That sounds so cliche," she said, skeptically.<p>

"Perhaps, but it's true. I'm going to go call the club." He let go of her hand, with which he dragged her to his father.

"I guess I'll go call my grandparents then. Old friends too." She turned into her room, glancing back behind her, meeting Kyoya's eyes. Quickly, she closed the doors and picked up her phone.

"...Yeah Karen. I'm sure they'd love you." The girl on the phone spoke. "I'm sure I'm a lucky bastard to be friends a bunch of handsome guys too. They're not so bad at home Karen. You just have to open you're eyes...No, I can't hook you up. You don't speak Japanese...They're is an English class, but I don't know how proficient they are. Kyoya's fluent, but the others...No, not him...If you spoke French...Look, Karen, I'm sorry I haven't called you, but I need to go...Bye then." Nanalee pressed the end button.

The house was quiet. Except. She could hear Kyoya's typing from across the hall. _Truly the calm before the storm._ She stood and stretched, glad she could do it now without hurting. She crossed the hall and knocked on Kyoya's door.

"Come in."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She walked over to him, trying to look over his shoulder at the screen of his laptop, but he slammed it shut. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the calm before the storm."

"How quaint."

"It was you who came up with it after all." Nanalee stomach growled. "I'm hungry. Do you want something?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever you're making."

"Alright then."

* * *

><p>"You must really like making sushi." He commented, as she entered his room, holding a platter of sushi and closed the door behind her.<p>

"Would you have preferred something else? Anyway, we need to invite Haruhi over. She'd love these." Nanalee pointed to a set of sushi.

"Fancy Tuna?" She nodded. He grabbed one and ate it. "Your sushi skills have improved."

"Thanks, though I thought said they were good last time." She looked away at the compliment.

"There's a difference between good and perfect."

She looked at him dubiously, "These are perfect?"

"I'm going to have to say no, because then I couldn't tell you you improved in the future."

She scoffed. "Are you afraid of being wrong then?"

He ignored her question and grabbed a sushi and stuffed it into her mouth. She ate it, indignantly. "You've practiced making sushi, haven't you?"

She swallowed, "Of course. I love cooking."

"Why haven't you cooked any meals for my family then? You don't its gourmet enough for us 'rich boys.. I assure you it-" She stuffed a sushi into his mouth as payback.

"What do you think your eating now, rich boy? And I have helped the Ootori chefs many times."

Kyoya put another sushi roll into her mouth. This time she grabbed a handful of them, intending to throw them at him. Before she could, he grabbed her hands and whispered, " But that would such a waste of good food." He leaned down and kissed her, gently but firmly, causing a wave of warmth to travel through her body..

Gasping, Nanalee squirmed, getting her hands free. She deposited the sushi she held on the sushi tray, and carefully placed that on the ground. Responding to his confused expression, she said, "It's expensive, I assume."

"But I could easily afford it." He pulled her into a kiss, and she found herself clinging to him, almost trembling. He bit her lower lip teasingly, eliciting a reluctant mewl from her. Slowly, tantalizingly, he ran his tongue around her lips asking for entrance. Eventually, she conceded, letting him explore her mouth.

She forced him out and panted. Narrowing her eyes, she spoke, rather accusingly, "Rich boy." Then her lips assaulted his, though Kyoya soon gained control again, his tongue once again winding its way into her mouth.

Instinctively, her fingers found they're way to the buttons down his shirt, nimbly undoing them, then slowly slipping the shirt off of his shoulders. Not satisfied, she pushed Kyoya down onto his bed, surprising him enough for him to grant her entrance into his mouth, where their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance. Kyoya broke the kiss.

She panted, her fingers trailing small patterns down his chest. She was surprised when she first saw him shirtless, because she had assumed that he wouldn't have muscle, as he was a rich boy who spent all day on his laptop. But, while he wasn't as muscled as Mori, he certainly didn't lack muscle.

He pulled her back to him for a kiss, their bodies pressing together. As he kissed her, his hands traveled slowly down the somewhat curvy contours of her adolescent body, from the curve of her breasts down to her smaller waist then down to her hips, teasing the hem of her blue sundress before squeezing her bum gently. He used her surprise, properly expressed in a loud mewl, to roll the two over, supporting himself over her with his forearms.

He began to explore her face with butterfly kisses, kissing her forehead, temples, cheeks, nose, and chin, before returning to her mouth. At each place where he kissed her, the sensation of his touch would ripple down her body to the apex of her legs.

She shivered as one of his hands traveled underneath her dress, up her stomach and further. Her breathe hitched as his hand rested over one of her breasts and massaged it through her bra. Suddenly, the dress was over her head.

Kyoya rolled back on his knees, examining her. Nanalee turned pink in spite of herself. "Beautiful. Even with the childish owl underwear."

"Look, I don't grow. Why should I buy new things when the old ones still-"

He stopped her with a kiss. His lips then began to trail down her neck, growing rougher as he traveled further down.

She winced when he drew blood, just a few centimeters from where her scar peeked out from the top of her bra. "Ow!" She rubbed her neck where the kiss had turned into more of a bite. "That hurt."

"I'm not sorry."But in spite of his words, he leaned down and kissed the bite, gently. "Happy?"

"Trying to kiss it better?" She smiled.

"And if I was, princess?" His eyebrow arched, quizzically, before he bent down to kiss the bite, as well as the hickeys he had made.

"Don't go host on me!" He didn't answer, but kissed her mouth hard, and his hands found their way to her chest, massaging her breasts through her bra. She mewled and arched her body toward him, hot wherever they're bodies touched. When he made to unhook it, her hands stopped him. "No, wait a moment."

Then he noticed that her hands had left his hair and were now busy with unfastening his pants. Her legs bent and dragged his pants, revealing silk boxers, his erection straining against the cloth.

"Rick boy." She laughed.

Using her distraction against her, he pressed himself against her rather wet underwear. Her breath hitched again, almost painfully, as he rubbed himself against her, and he managed to unhook her bra, tearing it off of her roughly.

Quickly, she crossed her arms over her chest, and lightly kneed him between his legs. He groaned in pain. "I hope you're not a sadist, Nanalee. I can tell you that I'm not a masochist and didn't enjoy that at all. But I'll forgive you, if you stop being so stubborn."

"But wouldn't it be a let down if I wasn't stubborn," she answered, but she slowly withdrew her hands and arms from her torso, revealing her breasts.

His hands leapt upon them, massaging them, his fingers teasing her nipples, taut in the cold air. Simultaneously, he kissed her tenderly, her hands finding their place in his hair, both moaning in pleasure.

Those kisses then found themselves trailing back down her neck, to her collarbone, and to the top of her scar, spreading warmth wherever they went. Slowly and gently, he began to kiss down her scar, careful not to bite the scarred skin. She purred as he reached the long scars end. "Your good at that. You must have practiced while I was at your tender mercy." Despite what they were doing, the ironic edge to her voice and humor didn't vanish.

He came back up to her mouth and kissed her sweetly. "I'd never do so without your permission."

"What if it was to your advantage?"

"Not since I've met you." He silenced her with another kiss. "Shush now." His fingers glided down valley the valley between her breasts making her shiver. Slowly, his tongue made it down to her chest, circling a breast, drawing the circles smaller and smaller. Then as she arched her back toward him in pleasure, he seized one of her buds in his mouth. She moaned and pulled him closer to her, his fingers not neglecting her other nipple.

His other hand reached downward, trying to inch her damp panties down her legs. Nanalee made a choked noise, trying to say something. "Kyoya...condom."

He stopped and rolled back onto his knees as he had earlier. He peered down at her body, from her revealed breasts to the top of her pubic hair, revealed by the lowering of her underwear.

"You know Kyoya...A condom...contraception device." She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh. Yes." He got off of the bed and walked over to a chest of drawers. His back to her, he slid of his boxers, put on a condom, and slid his boxers back on.

"So you don't want to get rid of the excitement of getting rid of each other's garments?"

Kyoya didn't answer. Instead, one of his fingers went down and stroked her slit through her underwear. Her hips buckled and he slid her panties down her legs, his mouth finding its way to her other breast.

Then he pressed his erection against her sex, she moaned, and her hips buckled again. She grabbed his boxers, intending to pull them off, but part way through her task, she got distracted. "You're...big." She hoped she could fit him all inside her.

He smirked and finished undressing himself. Nanalee found him in the palm of her hand and began to stroke his shaft, squeezing it as well, grinning as Kyoya groaned.

Her breathe hitched suddenly, as she felt one of his digits entered her, followed by another. Kyoya began thrusting and curling them inside her.

Moaning, she gripped his shoulders, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. "You said I was big. If that's so then you need to be prepared. I'm not huge compared with some though." Kyoya said, reflecting.

"Uh..." That was about all Nanalee could contribute to the conversation as Kyoya continued inside.

"Let's just say that if Haruhi ever realizes her feelings and acts on them, she's going to have problems." He slid his fingers out of her slowly and wiped them on his mouth. He licked his lips. "You're delicious." He bent to kiss her, nudging her legs open. She complied, tasting herself on him.

Then he entered her swiftly.

"Kyoya!", she screamed as he passed through her barrier, pain enveloping her even as she enveloped him.

The first thrust over, he asked, almost angrily, "Nanalee why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

She gritted her teeth. "I...I assumed you had found out through your research. Do you just assume that all American sixteen going on seventeen girls have had sex? I've only had a couple of boyfriends anyway."

"No...I just never really considered it. None of the girls I've done it before were."

"So you're experienced. I thought you seemed a little to comfortable."

"You didn't exactly seem uncomfortable yourself."

"I read."

"And I have had sex a few other times, but with girls who were only part of a business agreement. Not with anyone I cared about."

"You care about me. How nice."

"Are you any better now?"

She looked up at his concerned face. "Maybe."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to apologize. You never do. You always get around it."

"I apologize then."

"No...the words!" He had shifted slightly and it sent more bursts of pain through her. "You know...I'm sorry."

Haltingly he said "I'm sorry then. Truly sorry."

"Okay. I'm getting better. But it still hurts when you move. So just a wait a little bit. Then you can move slowly."

After a many moments, Kyoya, he began to move slowly, at a gentle even pace, and Nanalee's hands found their way into his hair. With each thrust, waves of pain and pleasure overtook Nanalee. As Kyoya's speed gradually built up, they both emitted incoherent sounds of arousal. He gripped her hips and they moved together. Faster and faster they went, and while Nanalee would still feel jolts of pain, crying out from time to time, the pleasure from their sex intoxicated her.

"Kyoya!" She screamed as she reached her climax and stars flew before her eyes. He reached his soon after and collapsed on top of her.

Their panting breaths slowed. Then she realized that she had someone who, unless he was underfed or had some disorder, which she knew he wasn't, was at least a couple dozen pounds heavier.

"Err, can we change places."

"I guess this must be a little uncomfortable for you. After all your so short, though I think you have grown a little."

She growled, "Do you want me to start calling you fat? Compared to me you are."

"How much do you weigh anyway."

"I'm sure you know, rich boy."

"101.4 pounds."

"You're a stalker."

"Then you just had sex with a stalker. Congratulations. But we can switch places." They rolled over. Nanalee let out a small shriek. She had forgotten they were still connected and had impaled herself.

"I forgot too" Kyoya confessed. Nanalee rolled off of him.

"I'm tired. Good night." She closed her eyes.

He asked, "Did I tell you I thought you were-are beautiful?"

"No. I don't think you can see me without any light." Realizing that the lights had been turned out, she turned and stared at him.

His eyes were staring at her too, shocked. "Someone must have saw. They know."

"And we didn't notice them."

"I wonder who it was."

"Well, damn them, whoever it was. Good night." She turned her back to him and drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As ever, this doesn't belong to me. As ever, it's dedicated to tornado victims in the Southeast U.S. As ever, please review. And please tell me if my other story sounds interesting.


	18. Chapter 18:

**A/N: Please Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Kyoya rolled over. Dimly, he noticed that the spot by him was cool. Unconsciously, he reached out for his bed partner. Not feeling her, he slowly opened his eyes.<p>

Nanalee wasn't in the bed.

He sat up and looked around groggily. He saw her standing over to one side of the wall. He threw the silk sheets off of him roughly and stalked over to her.

Reaching her, he rested his chin on the wet hair at the top of her head and draped his arms down her bare shoulders. "Where were you?"

"Taking a shower." That would explain her wet hair and the towel tied around her hips. "I tried to get dressed," she said, indicating her plain, white bra, "but my underwear needs to be washed before I put it back on."

"What are you doing now?"

She looked up and around at him, grinning. She indicated the tick marks on the wall in front of her. "This is...charming." The tick marks showed Kyoya's height every three months from the January after he turned five up to the previous July.

"You're as tall as I was five years ago."

She ignored him. "I do think I've grown though. This tick mark says 5'3."

"What time is it?"

She looked down at her watch. "5:45."

"That's too early. Bed. Now."

"We went to bed at nine. It's not too early."

"Bed." He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him on the bed.

"You're going to make me have to take another shower."

"We could take one together."

"We'd be late for school."

"It's Sunday."

"Shit."

Kyoya pulled her face down to his, kissing her. His hands went down to the towel, untying it, and trying to nudge her legs open.

"Kyoya. Stop." Her voice choked up. "I'm... really sore." She stared down at him, her clothed breasts brushing against his chest.

"Okay."

Nanalee got off of him and collected her clothes on the floor, feeling his eyes boring into her. She cracked his door to the hall open, checking for people in the hall, before crossing to her room quickly.

* * *

><p>Once she was dressed, she went downstairs to cook. Because she felt like it. And it would let her be able to relax. She didn't want to start acting angsty.<p>

The cooks of the Ootori mansion were beginning to cook breakfast, early though it was. Yoshio got up much earlier than his son to do business, though he probably stayed up just as late. He must sleep en route to all of his business meetings.

"Can I help?" When she asked to help, the cooks put her to making crepes. Making the crepes was arduous, and she thought they were a little to thick, though the head chef assured her they were fine.

"Ootori-sama is in the breakfast nook." Evidently, she was to bring the crepes to him.

When she entered, she paused. Both Yoshio and Kyoya were seated at the table, Kyoya hiding something under the table. Yoshio looked up from his papers. "Nanalee, why don't you join us." He gestured to Kyoya's side of the table.

"Deja vu," she said, plainly, sitting down and placing the crepes on the table.

"Yes." Yoshio said. He looked happy, almost boisterous, for him, though the tension usually there whenever his son was in the vicinity was still there. As were other emotions she assumed had to deal with the current ordeal.

Kyoya, meanwhile, was nervous. Almost like a child caught in wrong doing. Her eyes narrowed at his appearance. "You never get it right, do you." She grabbed his tie. "You should just get a bow tie." She started to fix the tie.

"Bow tie?" Yoshio sounded amused.

"Bow ties are cool," Nanalee said, defending herself. Then she glanced down and saw what Kyoya was holding. Her arms fell from his tie. Finally, she said, "It's...very good Kyoya. But I don't think I'm that pretty."

His turned from her, almost blushing. She bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing. She looked at Yoshio. "Your son has either read to many mangas or he's been influenced by girls at the Host Club. He's beginning to act like the shy, sensitive boys in shojo manga."

Yoshio arched an eyebrow. "What is he holding?"

Kyoya snapped back to the conversation. "Nothing, father."

Yoshio considered this. Nanalee watched as Yoshio's and Kyoya's gazes met. "You two are pathetic. Wake me when you guys start talking to each other again." She leant against Kyoya's stiff body and closed her eyes. They were silent for a long time. Nanalee did actually doze off, a little.

"She's asleep?" Yoshio asked.

"I think so."

"I know what happened." Kyoya kept his face blank.

"Father?"

"Last night. I hope you used contraception."

"Y- What are you talking about?"

Yoshio smirked. "It's fine."

"What is?"

"Your relationship."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"Give me what you're holding, Kyoya."

Reluctantly, he placed a small canvas painting on the table. It was a portrait of Nanalee, dressed elegantly in her dress from the party the Ootoris had hosted when she first came.

"Your getting quite good."

"Thank you, father."

"Fuyumi walked in on you two last night." Kyoya jerked. "Careful, Nanalee's asleep. Fuyumi said that you were still clothed, but... She had come here to tell us wonderful news."

"Which is?"

"She's pregnant."

"That is good."

Yoshio sighed. "Kyoya, do you remember when you're mother was still alive?"

"Vaguely."

"Was I a better parent back then?" Yoshio stood up and left, feeling Kyoya's shocked eyes stare into his back.

"So he is overcoming his pride." Nanalee said and opened her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"It's his place to tell you." She began eating a crepe. "Did your father even eat?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag."

Kyoya pulled her into his lap, hugging her to him.

* * *

><p>"Nanalee, have you seen the news."<p>

"What news?" Nanalee sipped her breakfast tea, listening to Haruhi on the phone.

"Turn your TV to channel 6."

Obediently, she turned on the television in her room and flipped to the morning news on channel 6. The newscaster was speaking, pictures being brought up behind her.

"...This boy is wanted for attempted murder of several other children who attend the same school. I repeat, last night, the police force tried to arrest Jacob Milson, but he resisted and escaped. Even though he's on the run, he is still dangerous. He has many supporters and a large resource of money. The authorities are attempting to suspend his accounts while hunting for him..."

"He escaped!" Nanalee yelled into the phone.

"Yes. He did. I'm calling the other members of the Host Club, as I'm guessing they won't be watching the news at 5:45. Uh, can you tell Kyoya?"

"Yes. I wish I could say thanks for calling."

"I know what you mean. Bye." Haurhi hung up.

Nanalee sat still on her bed for a full minute. Once she recovered, she wasted no time, running over to the mini fridge in her room. She took out a cold bottle of water and ran out of her room, and into Kyoya's, which was unlocked for once. She flipped on his lights before jumping onto his bed. Standing above him, she unscrewed the bottled and poured it over him, successfully waking him up.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kyoya grabbed her ankle and pulled her down.

"Jacob Milson's on the run. He's escaped the police."

"How do you know?" He sat up.

"The news. Haruhi called me." She grabbed him and dragged him into her room, where the TV was still on. It was nearing the next hour, so they were doing a recap. He watched it with half opened eyes.

"It's true." Yoshio was at the doorway. "I came up to tell you, for I didn't even know until a few hours ago, but I see you've heard."

Nanalee looked up at him. His brow was creased and his eyes were dark and bloodshot. "Have you slept at all?"

Yoshio shook his head. "No, and I'll be busy all of today. Kyoya, after school, you're going to Tamaki Suoh's. Nanalee, you're going to Haruhi Fujioka's house. I'll tell you more later, but for now get ready for school."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I finally got that Doctor Who reference in there. This has actually been finished for several days, but I wanted to wait a little before posting it because i have no idea when the next chapter will be up (though I have started writing it). Summer cleaning of my room combined with kitchen remodeling=...uncertainty. I had meant to, in the previous chapters, thank each reviewer personally on here/or send a PM message...but clearly I didn't.

I can tell you that we're near the end and that the next chapter is probably not at all realistic, though in ways reminiscent of Ouran (I mean...I'm not exactly going to add zombies or anything like that...though magic...). So yeah. Bye**.  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Notso Black Black Magic

**A/N:** Sorry this took a long time. And the chapter's pretty short too. R&R this and my other stories please. And I apologize for all the strands of my story I have sort of lost. I did reintroduce Akanke though.

* * *

><p>Nanalee stared at the television screen, her brain not registering the information. Haruhi, sitting on the couch beside her was in much the same condition.<p>

"What?" Nanalee gagged. "But how?'

"It's a mansion of the Suoh's. How could that happen?" Haruhi shared her astonishment at the news, as well as the grief, anger, and fear.

A reporter on the television was showing the world the ruins of the 2nd Suoh mansion; the place where both Kyoya and Tamaki had spent there afternoons. "...and back to you, Aiko."

The main newscaster came back on screen, "Thank you, Yuki. That is such a disaster. Now-" the newscaster paused, listening to an aid who had come onto the screen. "Actually, we've just had news that the whole staff of the mansion, Suoh's son, and his son's friend have escaped the carnage, but are in the hands of Jacob Milson, a criminal whose on the run."

The girls, who's faces had lit up at the news that the boys had escaped, expressed their dismay at the news.

"Really? Really? It would just have to be this, wouldn't it," Nanalee said.

Suddenly, Haruhi's phone rang off. As did Nanalee's. "Have you guys seen the news?" It was the twins.

"Yes." Haruhi answered.

"What are we going to do?"

"Get Hunny and Mori on the line," Nanalee said.

"Right."

A minute later Hunny joined the conversation. "I hope Tama-chan and Kyo-chan are alright. You were watching, weren't you Takashi?"

"Yeah."

The twins asked again. "What are we going to do?"

Unsure, Haruhi said, "Well, it's usually Tamaki-sempai who plans...stuff."

"We help!" The twins sounded slightly offended. "But boss isn't here."

"I know that."

"Well, whatever we do, we'll have to do it ourselves-without any help from police forces and the like." Nanalee said.

"Why?"

"Because they are already many forces trying to find and save them. They won't help. They'll also try to stop us from doing anything." She was met with silence. "Give me a minute; I have the beginning of an idea."

She hung up, then, after searching through her phone, she called another number. "Um, Nekozawa-sempai?"

"Ah yes. What may I do for you on this morose evening?"

"Err. It's Nanalee Carson." She was slightly unnerved in spite of herself.

"I know. I was waiting for your call."

"Do you have any kind of tracking spell?"

"I wasn't aware that you were a believer in magic."

"Ah...well, do you have a tracking spell?"

"Several. We have-"

"What's the most powerful one?"

"You have to have something that the person you're searching for loves."

Nanalee looked at Haruhi, beside her on the couch. "Can it be living? That is to say, can it be a person?"

"...I believe so."

"Right...um, I think you should probably cast it." A sudden thought occurred to her, "It doesn't involve any...killing, or maiming, does it?"

"No party suffers, unfortunately."

"For you maybe. So are you free to cast it."

"Of course. My club has been disbanded temporarily after all."

"Alright, then please come to_" Nanalee gave him Haruhi's address. "Thank you."

Haruhi looked up to her, the host club still on her cell phone, waiting with bated breathe. "Whose coming here?"

"Tell the host club to come here. I'm going to go tell the guards we're going to have company." The contingent of the Ootori police force that protected Haruhi was forced to hide; she did live among many other commoners, and they're presence would've caused a fuss. But Nanalee had found most of their hiding places during her different trips to Haruhi's house. She proceeded to exit Haruhi's house, find the leader of the troop of police and tell him they were going to have company.

"Shush. He's already started." Nanalee let the host club into Haruhi's house, shushing them as she led them into the Fujioka's family room, the twins in the lead.

"What's Nekozawa-sempai doing here?" The twins asked, bolted to the floor, causing the others behind them to bump into one another.

"He's doing a spell to locate Kyoya and Tamaki," Nanalee said, explaining.

"And you think it'll work?" the twins asked, their doubt obvious.

"I've got a number of backup plans, but if this does work, then I won't have to worry about putting those into action."

"Ah," Mori, completely restored to his former health, voiced all of their opinions.

"I'm almost done, Nanalee-san." Nekozawa withdrew a map of the area around Tokyo from the depths of his cloak. He laid it on the kotatsu in front of the sitting Haruhi, a completely neutral expression on her face. He handed her a...a knife. "Now Fujioka, just stab down with the knife wherever it feels natural."

"Is the knife really necessary? Can't I use, a pencil, or something?" Haruhi deadpanned.

Nekozawa seemed to consider it. "I guess, but using a knife is more fun."

"I think I'll use a pencil." She grabbed a pencil laying near her on the table and gripped it, positioned to stab the map. She stared at it, eyes narrowed in concentration. And nothing. "I don't think I can just randomly stab the map."

Nanalee's phone began to ring. She glared at the host club, "Look, you guys, get her to somehow pick out someplace on the map." She left the room, answering the phone, "Yes?"

"Nanalee, it's Akanke."

"Yes."

"I was wondering about last week's assignment-" Nanalee grimaced at the triviality of the call, wishing she could still be worried about homework.

"Akanke, have you seen the news?"

"The news? No. Should I have?"

"Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori have been kidnapped."

"They have!" Silence passed. "Um, sorry. I guess I called at a bad time then. Er, bye then."

"Bye."

She went back into the room.

"We found them!" the Host Club greeted her.

"Where?" Haruhi pointed out a place on the map. "And its raining there, while it isn't anywhere else near Tokyo."

Nanalee's eyes widened, "Jacob Milson's power is with weather."

"And here's our plan." The twins revealed a whiteboard. "Since boss isn't here, we've taken it upon ourselves to name it 'Operation Rescue Tamaki and Kyoya from Evil Weather Demon'."

"No" Nanalee said.

"What?" the twins said, dejected.

"Here's the plan: one of the twins will stay here and notify us on all changes from the TV and internet. The other twin will accompany us to their location, but stay a safe distance away, also notifying us of changes. Mori and Hunny will take Haruhi with them, so she can direct them to where Tamaki and Kyoya are. They will use stealth to find them and rescue them. I, meanwhile, will be a distraction, attempting to rescue them head on, so all the unwanted attention will be on me."

"But what if you get hurt, or kidnapped, Nanalee-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Back one step forward two, I guess. But your second task, Hunny and Mori, once you've rescued everyone, is to capture Jacob Milson, but by that time, the police might've located us and will go after them. Look, do any of you have a better idea?"

Haruhi, after a small moment of silence, asked, "How will we get out of here?"

"I've found some blind spots in there protection."


	20. Chapter 20: Hills

**A/N:** Sorry this is so short and so incredibly late. Thank you for being patient and sticking with me. Please point out if there are any continuity errors. I'm hoping I'll be able to finish this story over Christmas break, but I'm trying to apply to boarding school for the arts, so I might be too busy. If you're lucky, I might be able to post another chapter this weekend, though if I do, it's likely it won't be much longer. As ever Ouran isn't mine and please review.

* * *

><p>Nanalee surveyed the area around them. The Host Club minus Tamaki, Kyoya, and Kaoru was standing atop a hill outside Tokyo that overlooked a mansion. Even from her far distance, she could tell that the mansion was more of a fortress, its security systems nearly impenetrable. It would be hard to storm it, and the rain coming down in sheets over the building would not help either. On the bright side, there was a small copse that grew near the mansion which could serve as a shield for Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi as they made an approach to the building.<p>

"So Hikaru, you'll be staying here and relaying information to us. I think you'll be safe here. Can you contact Kaoru?"

Hikaru whipped out his cellphone and speed dialed his brother, "Kaoru, we've reached our destination. Can you hear me?" Evidently his brother could her him, as Hikaru held up a thumbs up.

Nanalee nodded. "Okay, good. Now you three," she motioned to Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi, "your task is, as you know, to actually storm the castle and get them out of there."

Haruhi said, "It's going to be very difficult to get in."

"Actually, Haru-chan, getting in is going to be the easy part." They all turned to look at Hunny. "The hard part is going to be getting out of there with Tama-chan and Kyo-chan once we've set off all the alarms. But we can do it."

Nanalee smiled, "Well, as Hunny said...I suppose you guys are thinking of going through the woods to get there unseen." Mori nodded. "And as we discussed before, I'm going to be the distraction. I'm hoping Jacob Milson is so infatuated with me that he'll focus all of his power and energy on me and not notice you guys."

Their faces all showed worry, but Hunny was the one who voiced it, "That's very dangerous Nanalee-chan. What if you get hurt or it Jacob Milson gets you?"

"Then..." Nanalee faltered. "Then tell Kyoya I'm sorry and that I said not to get angry at you guys and tell Tamaki I'm sorry I never really accomplished my mission."

"Okay, Nanalee-chan."

The group stood there somberly for a few minutes. Nanalee broke the silence first, "Now, I have to figure out how to be a diversion without looking like I'm a diversion. Any suggestions?"

* * *

><p>Nanalee really hated the wind. She used to revel in the small breezes that brought comfort from the humid drought of the southern U.S., but now she much preferred the still air. And she only resented Jacob Milson more as he cloaked his mansion in stormy winds. He was very much a coward.<p>

The mansion was surrounded by small knolls, though none of the hillocks were nearly as tall as the one Hikaru was still on. Nanalee had decided to make her diversion approach by winding through these, hoping they would give her some scanty form of protection. But now she had finally gotten to the last knoll before the land completely flattened out. When she was up and over this hill, she would be completely exposed. And to make things worse, the wind was picking up as she got closer and closer to the mansion. She suspected Jacob already knew she was there.

Stealing herself, she crawled up the hillock on her belly, military style. She got up and began to brush herself off, but as she looked up, she emitted a scream of a banshee, but the shrill sound was stolen and woven into the loud cacophony of high speed winds.

But Hikaru heard it over the open cellphone channel. "Nanalee, are you okay?"

Her joints were freezing over, as her fear spread like a frost, but she choked, "Tornado."

"Do...Do you need help, assistance?"

"No...no. Keep others on task."

"Alright..."his voice was uncertain. "Are you sure? You're in danger from the tornado."

"More dangerous if they help...Accomplish mission." Slowly, Nanalee struggled over to the single tree on the hillock and hugged it tightly, searching for some kind of security.

"Well, make sure you're in a ditch or something. Not high. That's supposed to a little safer."

She knew that, but she couldn't think. Not with this. "Okay." She let go of the tree, not catching herself as she fell onto the ground. Dimly, she registered that she was rolling down the knoll. That was good. It meant she was lower, further from the tornado's destruction, though she had knowing if she was closer or further from the mansion. But as she finally slowed to a halt, she blacked out.

* * *

><p>It was strange when she woke. The sky was a sort of yellow-brown which she recognized all too quickly. But she couldn't have been out long;the wind was just as fierce as it had been. Just as ferocious, tearing limbs off of trees as if they were faux feathers off a boa.<p>

But oddly enough, a kind of peace had settled around her. She could be easily killed, and she accepted it, but her possible death seemed somehow remote, unreal. The whole scene did, as if she was the watcher of someone else's dream.

She stood, but the wind made it hard, and she was bent over like an old woman. Blindly, she walked forward, one struggling step after another through the wind. She was scared stiff still, despite the scene's remoteness, memories of the past echoing in her mind, but she was determined now. Determined to save Kyoya and not succumb; she would never be able to live with herself otherwise.

And there is was before her. The Tornado. She eyed her opponent and wretched, her breakfast displayed sickeningly on the grass.

She stepped through the barrier and was blown, everywhere, anywhere, hitting something hard. And then there was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm thinking I may go back and add more to this chapter because it is so climatic, but...

LL&P (Live Long and Prosper)


	21. Chapter 21:Climbing

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't have this out when I promised. And sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get something out in case my life this week went amiss. Enjoy and review as always.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya~ Kyoya~." Kyoya felt himself being shaken awake by someone. Someone being Tamaki.<p>

Slowly, Kyoya opened an eye."What Tamaki?"

Tamaki, angelic in the golden halo cast by the morning sun peeking through a window, tilted his head. "No word yet?"

Kyoya shook his despairingly. "No. My father...My father said," he choked back a sob. "He said that she was probably dead. The chances of someone surviving a tornado in such proximity are just...nonexistent. Hikaru should should have made her come back when she saw it!" He banged his head down on his desk in his room; he had fallen asleep there in the wee hours of the morning.

"I'm sorry, mon ami."

Kyoya grunted and leaned back into the lush cushions of his chair. "I need coffee

Tamaki instantly lit up. "I have some with me, Kyoya. Just-"

"No. Real coffee. Not that imitation we drink at the club."

"Oh." Tamaki's face fell, and he looked at Kyoya sadly. "Why doesn't Mommy like the commoner's coffee we have the club?"

Kyoya gritted his teeth. "Tamaki. You're not making anything better."

"Of course, Kyoya. I'll go call the maids." Kyoya stared at his closed laptop numbly until Tamaki returned. His friend was strangely quiet; however carefree Tamaki acted, he knew grief. Even still, he had never lost someone like Kyoya had. It just wasn't fair! And then, talking to her grandparents had made it worse.

"I told her grandparents last night."

Tamaki dragged a chair next to Kyoya's and sat down. "You didn't have to, mon ami."

"Of course I did! Father offered, of course, saying he was her guardian here in Japan. But it was my responsibility. She died saving me! "

"Did it help?"

"Relieve my guilt? Nothing could. They were so devastated. They'd already lost their child to storms, and now their granddaughter! It was so much." Kyoya jumped out of his seat and began pacing. "And how could she be so stupid to try and rescue me! As much as I'd like to be mad at the others, she was the ringleader! She was the one who convinced everyone else to rescue us. If they hadn't helped, then she would've gone by herself. I don't know why. Father had everything in control." Of course, that was a lie; Yoshio had told Kyoya that he had no idea how to get his son out of there.

"Kyoya." Kyoya looked down at Tamaki, who was still sitting down, watching with concern. "Kyoya, when is the memorial for her."

"Tomorrow. Her grandparents are flying in today. I'll be picking them up from the airport in just a few hours."

* * *

><p>Nanalee groaned. Her whole body stung from pain. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see what her condition was and to examine her surroundings. Sun trickled into an underground room whose roof had been rent apart by a tree. A branch of said tree now lied across Nanalee's legs, and from the swollen appearance of her right leg, she guessed it was broken. Looking down at her watch to see how long she had been out of it, she discovered that her arm was covered in healing cuts, though fortunately none of them looked infected. Her right arm was in similar shape, but as she began to feel around for other problems, she found a gash in her forehead. Blood was caked all over her face; she was surprised she hadn't bled to death.<p>

Her first task was getting her feet from under the branch. Grabbing the branch with her hands, she tried to push it off of her legs, her arms' muscles straining, but to no avail. She tried another approach, lifting the branch slightly to move the leg that wasn't broken out from underneath the branch. She was successful, and fortunately, another of the tree's branches could be wedged to prevent the broken leg to be crushed again by the murderous branch. Slowly, Nanalee dragged her broken leg away from the trees.

No longer trapped by the tree, she considered her surroundings, trying to figure out how to get out. Coughing, for the room was quite dusty, she stood, and her legs buckled immediately. Her right leg was too damaged to walk; she would need crutches. Well, she was in a room filled by a tree, so it shouldn't be too difficult to make some makeshift crutches.

As she crawled toward a potential crutch if she could break it off from the tree, she noticed that the room's walls were only made of compressed mud and dirt. If she could only climb the wall like professionals climb mountains, using pieces of wood as icepicks, she could make it out.

Nanalee grinned. She was not so easily defeated.

* * *

><p>Kyoya paused, midway through his eulogy for Nanalee. Across the grass, there was someone slowly approaching the funeral, held in the fields near Jacob Milson's mansion. Were they late to the service? Nanalee wouldn't have minded, but the time of funeral had been clearly printed in the newspapers and the service was half done.<p>

He resumed his speech, but kept an eye on the nearing figure.

* * *

><p>Nanalee narrowed her eyes. Why were there so many people on the grass? And why were they all dressed in black? Had Jacob Milson died during their operation and this was his funeral, filled with his rich followers from the Black Magic Club?<p>

But it wasn't. The front row had a bright assortment of hair; tufts of blonde, red, brown, black, and white appeared above folding chairs, and a very familiar person was at the lectern, speaking.

* * *

><p>"Nanalee!" As one, the congregation turned at Kyoya's yell, but he was already running down the aisle, toward the person he had finally recognized. The Host Club followed at his heels, as well as Nanalee's grandparents.<p>

She greeted him. "Kyoya you look like you've seen a ghost."

She looked awful. Blood covered her everywhere, but she was alive dammit. He grabbed her shoulders to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "But you're...dead?"

"Nope. I'm alive, barely. Though I have seemed to have pulled a Tom Sawyer." Suddenly, she switched to French. "Grandmother, Grandfather, it's great to see you." Then, she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I warned you it was short. Anyway, I _think_ I'll be able to get the next (and final chapter, unless I decide to do some sort of epilogue) out today or tomorrow, and certainly this week. Thanks very much for your patience.

And DFTBA.


	22. Chapter 22: Airport

**A/N: **I know that I ask for reviews at the end of each chapter (speaking of which, thanks to people who reviewed last chapter) but I like to think that I haven't been irritating in that I say x amount of reviews before I update. So I'd **really** appreciate it if everyone's who has followed the story this far review just this one time on the last chapter. After all, if you've story alerted, I know who you are.

But anyway R and R.

* * *

><p>"Anne-Sophie?"<p>

The blond woman, sitting at the edge of Nanalee's bed, smiled. "Bonjour, ma fille."

Nanalee looked around what was obviously a hospital room. "Am I in France?"

"No. You're still in Tokyo."

Nanalee looked around again. "I suppose that would explain all the flowers."

Anne-Sophie laughed. "My son does have a fondness for roses. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I am. I—Wait. Aren't you sick? Don't you have to stay in France for your health?" Nanalee, slightly alarmed, tried to sit up, only to be stopped by an ache that ran through her body.

"Don't try to sit up. I'm fine. My flight back home will be leaving in two hours. Actually, I'm quite glad you woke up. I didn't want to leave without thanking you for all you've done for me, and without me telling you how glad I am you're still alive."

Nanalee had started to regain some her senses, now remembering recent events. "Is that why you're here then? The funeral? I think it was a funeral."

"Ah yes." Anne-Sophie looked down, guiltily. "I flew over with your grandparents. I felt so guilty. You had died on my behalf. Flying out for your funeral was the least I could do."

"Don't worry about it."

"Shh. So when the Ootori boy spotted you coming up the aisle and you were really alive, I felt relieved. I still feel guilty for putting you in such great danger."

"It was my decision to be a distraction while the others rescued Tamaki and Kyoya."

Anne-Sophie arched an eyebrow but didn't argue. After a moment, she said thoughtfully, "The Ootori boy, Kyoya you said his name was?" Nanalee nodded. "He's been here at the hospital ever since you got brought here when you pulled a, what did you call it?"

"A Tom Sawyer."

"Yes, that. And most of the time he was at your bedside."

"Ah." Blushing, Nanalee looked away from Anne-Sophie. "He shouldn't have. It's not good for people to stay up days on end, though he does have lots of practice."

Anne-Sophie laughed again. " And since this is his family' hospital-"

"How am I not surprised?"

"-the attendants couldn't kick him out. I could however." Anne-Sophie gestured outside the room. "He's out there on a couch, sleeping."

"When you leave, don't wake him up. He's not a morning person."

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, hurry up. I can't be late for my plane. Unlike you, my name doesn't terrify people."<p>

"Shh. Close your eyes. I had to get a present for you before you left, since you insist you have to leave."

Obedient, she closed her eyes. "I do have to leave. I was dead for two days, and my grandparents need to recover from the shock with me close by. Besides, Rene's grandmother saw Anne-Sophie at the funeral, if at a distance, and is probably quite suspicious now."

"Even still."She felt something cold being draped around her neck.. "You can open your eyes now."

Nanalee opened her eyes and looked down at a necklace. It was simple silver chain with a small charm of a piece of sushi. Despite its simplicity, she doubted that the necklace had been anything except ridiculously expensive. Looking closer, the different colors of the sushi were made from various gems. "Kyoya, thank you.? She turned around and hugged the taller boy.

"Your welcome."

She smirked. "I'm going to need to keep your around. You're good at getting people gifts. I'm sure all of my friends all tired of all the Barnes and Noble gift cards."

"Of course my princess."

She narrowed her eyes playfully. "Host."

"Chef."

Nanalee laughed. "What kind of insult is that?"

"We were insulting one another? I'm sorry I didn't realize that."

"It's okay Kyoya, you don't need to—"

"Reckless."

She sighed. "Do we have to fight over that right before I leave?"

"If you hadn't been so reckless, you wouldn't be leaving."

"It wasn't reckless. I planned it out, and it was what I though best."

"Nanalee-"

"Excuse me," Yoshio poked his head around a corner that separated Nanalee and Kyoya from the rest of the airport. "Nanalee, you need to leave. The plane will leave very soon."

"Thank you Yoshio-san." Nanalee turned toward Kyoya. "Farewell Kyoya." She pulled him down for a kiss, uncaring of Yoshio's presence.

"Au revoir, mon chere."

Nanalee bowed to Yoshio, thanking him for housing her during her stay in Japan. To both of them she said, "Thanks. Hope I get to see you again soon. Bye!" And she ran off to catch her plane.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay I hope you enjoyed that and that the ending wasn't too...flippant. And please remember what I asked at the beginning. It doesn't much matter what you say.

So yeah, I might add some sort of epilogue, but don't wait for it.

And dear anonymous review, I'm sorry, I don't have your email.

Till we meet again...DFTBA (does anyone here know what that means)


End file.
